Por tener que enseñarte transfiguraciones
by moonyspat
Summary: Señorita Frialdad: No muchos conocen tu verdadero nombre, en verdad. ¿Cómo eres tú? ¿Alguna vez has llorado? ¿Sonreído? ¿Enfadado? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido deprimida por esta vida? Lo descubriremos pronto, esperemos. LJ! 8vo chap: Flores.
1. Encuentro: Sta Frialdad y Mr Engreído

**Holas a todo el mundo! n.n! Como están todos? Je, espero que bien! xD**

**Pes este nuevo fic mío es una de las tantas historias olvidadas que tenía por ahí en mis documentos y que osé rescatar al ver el… ejem… tanto _drama _que contenía (Uuu… profundo xD). Así que bueno, simplemente espero que lo disfruten! **

**Y que manden reviews con sus comentarios, por supuesto. Comentarios de todo tipo son los que me animarán a continuar con esta pequeña historia n.n. Así que sean buenos… por favor T.T**

**En fin, nos les aburro más. ¡Disfruten! ;) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, como bien sabemos todos. Nada es mío, ni siquiera el polvo… solo la trama es mía… muchas gracias.**

**Dedicado única y exclusivamente a mi amiguita Betty o Tica-potter :D ¡Mala¡Estás en Italia! T.T I'm waiting your return to the country! Here is your surprise. Hope you like it! ;) **

**Kisses sis!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I**

**Encuentro entre Señorita Frialdad y Mr. Engreído**

Lily estaba haciendo un ensayo de Historia de magia. Ese día había salida a Hogsmeade y, por supuesto, todo el mundo había ido al pueblo. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir (las veces en que le daban eran muy pocas), así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo y adelantar el ensayo que Binns les había dado. La biblioteca estaba vacía, a excepción de Madame Pince, así que empezó a sacar todos los libros que se relacionaran con la invasión de los Gigantes en Gran Bretaña durante 1765. En quince minutos ya tenía unas cinco pilas de diez, quince, hasta treinta libros, respectivamente, en su mesa. Sin esperar un segundo, puso manos a la obra.

**-Treinta minutos después-**

¡Nada! Ya había revisado como dos pilas de libros y no encontraba nada. Solo obtenía explicaciones cortas, pero no le bastaban para hacer ese ensayo. ¡Rayos! Al parecer los demás libros no querían cooperar con su basta información.

La chica se levantó de su lugar y fue a la bibliotecaria para pedir información:

"_Disculpe Madame Pince¿Podría decirme si hay algún libro que hable de la invasión de los gigantes en Gran Bretaña?"_ preguntó la muchacha. Si no conseguía el libro adecuado por sí misma, tendría que obtenerlo de la única persona que sabía la ubicación de cada libro de todo ese santuario.

"_Oh, claro que sí. Historia de Magia Moderna, de Hans Goutembark"_ dijo la bibliotecaria con suma precisión _"Por desgracia, ya se lo llevó un alumno"_

"_¡Qué?"_ preguntó la pelirroja sobresaltada y con furia. Primera vez en la historia de su vida que alguien agarraba un libro que ella deseaba antes que ella. Ya estaba empezando a maldecir el inepto que se había llevado **SU** libro y no sabía ni el nombre _"¿Quién se lo llevó?"_

"_No recuerdo muy bien, aunque se lo llevó recientemente" _dijo Madame Pince después de pensar un momento _"Pero si quieres, tendría que revisar en toda esta pila de pergaminos"_ señaló miles y miles de trozos de pergamino amontonados en una parte de su escritorio, atravesados por una aguja que los retenía.

"_Oh…" _Lily se mordió el labio, pero conservó la compostura _"No se preocupe ¿Y no hay algún otro libro que hable del tema que estoy buscando?"_

"_Desafortunadamente no. Tendrá que esperar a que el alumno que se lo llevó lo regrese"_ dijo la voz seca como tortuga de Madame Pince. La verdad era que en sí era totalmente una tortuga, pensó Lily.

"_Pues… bueno, gracias"_ dijo la chica rindiéndose _"Veré qué puedo sacar"_

"_De nada querida"_

La pelirroja regresó a su lugar, maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Quién rayos se ponía a hacer un trabajo de Historia de la magia tan adelantadamente además de ella?Si… definitivamente quería matar a alguien.

Suspiró. Bueno, qué interesaba. Tal vez Madame Pince se había equivocado al decir cuántos libros de Historia de la magia hablaban del tema de los benditos gigantes. Quizá su áspera memoria de tortuga no le permitía recordar muchas cosas. En fin, se pondría a buscar… una vez más.

Fue a las estanterías de la G a la H hasta la I y se puso a buscar como alma llevando el diablo dentro. Maldición… al parecer la memoria de tortuga de Madame Pince no se había equivocado.

Pero no pudo pensar por mucho tiempo si la bibliotecaria tenía de antepasados a las tortugas gigantes que habitaron a la tierra, ya que se asustó instantáneamente al ver un ojo plasmado en la estantería. Saltó del susto, haciendo que el libro que tenía en la mano se cayera, causando un golpe seco al suelo de madera.

"_¿Quién anda allí?"_ preguntó la pelirroja sin nervios. No podía ser un fantasma o un espectro; bueno, tal vez si. Se podían esperar muchas cosas del mundo mágico. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

De la estantería de la H, un chico de complexión alta y musculosa rodeaba el gran mueble lleno de libros. Se podía ver que era de la misma edad de la pelirroja (16 años) y de su misma casa, la honorable Gryffindor. Era de piel algo morena y cabellos desordenados y de color azabache. Sus ojos eran castaños y estaban ocultos tras unos lentes redondos. No era ni más ni menos que James Potter.

"_Vaya vaya; aquí está la Señorita frialdad"_ dijo el chico con altanería.

"_Y vaya vaya; aquí tenemos al señor Mr. Engreído"_ dijo la chica fríamente _"¿Qué hace su majestad por zonas prohibidas como ésta¿Acaso no sabe que aquí está la horrible y despiadada Señorita Frialdad?"_ hizo sumo cuidado en agregar sarcasmo. **Mucho** sarcasmo.

"_Deja la lírica Ratón de biblioteca"_ Dijo el chico con superioridad. Lily chasqueó la lengua por dos razones: **Una**, ese tipo si se creía un soberano… o algo. **Dos**; los alumnos cada día le inventaban más apodos. Qué holgazanes y sin oficio _"Y no estoy aquí porque me plazca. Éste sería el último lugar que pisaría sobre la faz de la tierra"_

Lily sabía bien eso. Además de ser uno de los más populares (Significado: **PATÉTICO**) de la escuela y, además, el cazador del equipo de Quidditch, era un busca pleitos y travieso arrogante. Como dijo, el último lugar que pisaría sería la biblioteca.

"_¡Pues qué extraño! Yo y mi roedora mente estamos viendo que tus pies están sobre el suelo de madera de…"_ fingió que se sorprendía _"¡La biblioteca!"_ a lo último, esbozó una sonrisa muy, muy irónica.

"_Cállate"_ ordenó el chico mientras crujía los dientes _"Como dije, **no** estoy aquí porque me plazca. Por mí, estaría en Hogsmeade comprando miles de bombas fétidas con mis amigos pero, por desgracia, McGonnagall me mandó aquí"_

"_Oh, qué malo"_ su amiga sarcasmo, una vez más, haciendo presencia _"¿El pobre nene fue descubierto por Minnie al no hacer las tareas por sí solo?"_ Ay su amiga sarcasmo. Siempre tan fiel.

"_Para que lo sepas, yo siempre hago mis deberes"_ dijo el chico con furia contenida. Lo último que haría sería perder la paciencia con ella _"Y además, McGonnagall me mandó llamar a su despacho para consultar mis calificaciones de Transfiguración"_

"_¿Me importa?"_ preguntó la chica mientras miraba distraídamente sus uñas.

El chico, por primera vez, esbozó una sonrisa sínica y altanera. Oh oh, eso no era un buen augurio.

"_Debería importarte, porque de ahora en adelante serás mi tutora" _

"_¡QUÉ?"_

"_¡Shhhhhhhh¡Guarden silencio por allá!"_ exclamó Madame Pince desde lejos. Por supuesto, Lily no la obedeció del todo. Arrastró de la túnica a James más al fondo de la biblioteca, sin importarle dejar un libro en el suelo. De ello se ocuparía luego. Ahora…

"_¡Qué quieres decir que seré tu tutora?"_ exclamó en un murmullo la muchacha con extrema furia.

"_Auch. Fiera. Me heriste"_ fue lo único que dijo James.

"_No te quejes como niño pequeño Potter, y explícame de una buena vez eso de que tengo que ser tu tutora"_ dijo la chica con las manos en posición de jarras.

El chico no dijo nada. Dejando de frotar su brazo, sacó del bolsillo interno de su túnica un pedazo de pergamino, el cual se lo tendió a Lily sin mucha amabilidad que digamos. Lily desdobló el papel y leyó en silencio la nota. Rayos… Rayos… **¡Rayos¡Y mil rayos!** ¡Potter tenía razón! En la carta se mencionaba que ella debía darle tutoría de transfiguración hasta que sacara un mínimo de Supera las expectativas, todo escrito y firmado por McGonnagall. ¡Perfecto¡Simplemente **perfecto**! (Nótese que era sarcásticamente).

"_¿Y bien¿Ya te convenciste?"_ preguntó impaciente el muchacho.

"_¡Diablos!"_ exclamó la chica mientras le daba con rudeza el pergamino a Potter _"¡Por qué yo?"_

"_Porque eres la mejor de la clase¿no te parece?"_ enfatizó el chico con ironía.

"_Tal vez, pero tu amigo Lupin también es bueno en esa materia"_

"_Lo es, y referí a Remus a Minnie para que me diera tutoría, pero ella no aceptó. Te escogió a ti"_

"_¡Pues al diablo con McGonnagall¡Yo no te daré tutoría!"_ exclamó la chica cuidando en no elevar la voz.

"_Hey hey, calma fiera. Controla tus modales gatita"_ dijo el chico cínicamente. ¿Gatita? **¡GATITA?** ¡Era mejor que cuidara sus 'elogios' antes de que sus propias manos le propinaran una buena bofetada! _"Además, explícame cómo vas a decirle a McGonnagall que no me darás tutoría"_

"_Inventaré algo, pero de ninguna manera gastaré mi tiempo para enseñarte algo"_ dijo la chica, con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

"_Vaya… jamás creí que iba a vivir para contar esto. La Señorita frialdad se niega a hacer otra labor para dar el ejemplo de la alumna perfecta"_ dijo el chico con suma ironía.

"_Exacto. Así que, si me disculpas arrogante, iré a hacer mi ensayo de Historia de magia"_

Lily se volteó, dispuesta a irse, pero James le agarró del brazo.

"_Potter… suéltame o no respondo por mí misma"_

"_Te soltaré, pero primero te preguntaré algo"_

"_Suéltalo" _escupió.

"_¿Cómo puede ser que estés haciendo un estúpido trabajo que Binns nos mandó hace dos días y debemos entregar en dos semanas?" _

"_Aprovecho mi tiempo Potter. Eso es" dijo la chica intentando controlarse "Ahora¿Me puedes soltar?"_

"_No hasta contestarme con qué libro vas a hacer ese dichoso trabajo"_

"_Pues lo estaba buscando antes de que me dieras el sus…"_ y Lily paró de hablar, abriendo desmenuzadamente los ojos al darse cuenta de algo. Se zafó del brazo del chico de lentes para voltearse y encararse a él _"¿Cómo sabes que solo hay una fuente de información para el ensayo?"_

El chico, al igual que hace minutos, no respondió. Sólo sacó de su mochila un libro gordo y azul, titulado 'Historia de la magia'. ¡Y qué coincidencia¡El autor era Hans Goutembark!

"_¡Tu lo tenías!"_ exclamó la chica sorprendida _"¡Por qué lo tienes?"_

"_Pues resulta ser que, al igual que tu, Evans, aprovecho mi tiempo"_ dijo distraídamente el muchacho mientras jugaba con el libro en sus manos _"Así sean para trabajos estúpidos"_

"_¡Eres un…¡Eres…¡Tu!"_ la chica tartamudeó cerca de diez segundos. Luego exclamó _"¡Dámelo!"_

"_Aún no he terminado mi trabajo Evans. Además, pienso prestárselo luego a Peter"_ el chico dejó de juguetear con el volumen para dedicar una sonrisa maliciosa a la pelirroja _"Y sabes qué lento es para escribir las cosas en un pergamino"_

"_Potter… Dame ese libro…"_ dijo la chica con los dientes pegados y los ojos llenos de furia.

"_¿Y si no quiero?"_ preguntó el muchacho, disfrutando de la situación.

"_¡Tienes que hacerlo si no quieres quedarte sin día del padre!"_ exclamó la chica encolerizada. Ya estaba incluso pensando en comprar en Hogsmeade un par de tijeras grandes, muy grandes para esa tarea, si se lo proponía _"Te lo advierto Potter. Tu no me conoces"_

El chico se quedó mirando un momento a la pelirroja, pero sin miedo; más bien parecía lástima. Eso enfureció más a la Gryffindor y ya estaba pensando en darle un golpe a ese idiota, pero se contuvo cuando el chico habló:

"_Te propongo algo señorita frialdad. Te doy tu libro… si me das la tutoría"_

La chica prácticamente desencajó la mandíbula de su boca.

"_¡Qué¡Pero si no quieres!"_

"_Al contrario Evans. Si no me das esa tutoría, obtendré un gran y jugoso cero en transfiguración. McGonnagall se encargó de darme con júbilo todos los detalles"_

La chica negó quedamente.

"_¡No lo haré¡No te enseñaré NADA!"_

El chico chasqueó la lengua, negando esta vez él.

"_Pues pobre de ti. Sin este libro, sacarás un jugoso cero en tu trabajo"_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa _"Además de eso, si mis cálculos son correctos, reprobarás Historia de la magia, ya que este trabajo representa un treinta por cierto de la materia, y no se puede recuperar. Perderás el favoritismo que te tienen los profesores y, para finalizar, McGonnagall te dará un buen regaño al no darme mi tutoría y dejarme privado de cualquier conocimiento; así que no podrás ser tomada ya tan en serio"_ el chico fingió que pensaba mientras se rascaba la barbilla _"Al final, la que saldrá perdiendo serás tu Evans"_

La chica ya estaba prácticamente como una bomba, roja como un tomate y con una mirada perversa y furiosa que la harían estallar en cualquier momento.

"_Entonces Evans… Elije: Tu libro… o tu reputación"_

Lily miró a James, quien ya tenía el gesto del triunfo plantado en su rostro. Rayos y mil veces rayos. No podía negarse…

Por primera vez tuvo que obedecer a Mr. Engreído. Genial… mil veces **genial**…

_**Continuará...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allí quedó el primer capítulo n.n ¿Qué les pareció¿Qué tal les parece la relación entre Lily y James¿Muy frío y agrio?**

**Por favor, todo comentario aceptable en Reviews :) Muchos besos, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Mari**


	2. Entre malas burlas y ojos ¿hechizantes?

**Nota: Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, como bien sabemos todos. Nada es mío, ni siquiera el polvo… solo la trama es mía… muchas gracias.**

**Resumen del capítulo anterior: Lily, viéndose obligada por Potter, McGonnagall y un librito de Historia de la magia de Hans Goutembark , ignora su orgullo para tener que darle tutoría de transfiguraciones a Potter. **

**Disfruten:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo II**

**Entre malas burlas y ojos ¿hechizantes?**

Desde ese momento Lily le dio la respuesta a la profesora McGonnagall de darle la tutoría a James. Cada tarde que les era posible (En verdad, que le era posible a James) se reunían en los salones de estudio de la biblioteca para repasar transfiguración y estudiarla. El chico no estaba resultando ser tan mal alumno en cuanto a conocimiento. En disciplina… ya se trataba de un monstruo.

"_¡Aaarg! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!"_ exclamaba Lily mientras trataba de alejar con las manos los miles de dragones en miniatura con cabeza de pato que había transformado James de un jarrón pérsico. Las criaturas le agarraban el cabello a Lily, desgreñándoselo mientras estas trataba de ubicarlos con la varita (o bien, su mano) para alejarlos de ella. Mientras tanto, James reía a carcajadas como si estuviese viendo el mejor espectáculo de toda su vida. Y esto enfurecía más a la pelirroja.

"_Potter… aleja… éstas… COSAS DE MIIIIII!" _gritó la chica.

James, entre risas, decidió silenciosamente que ya se había reído y divertido lo suficiente, por lo cual conjuró el encantamiento para repelar los malos hechizos, dejando que los _drago-patos_ se transformaran en polvo y éstos fueron llevados por el aire.

Mientras tanto, Lily quedó con el cabello más que desordenado. Incluso, podía apostar a que el desorden que presentaba el cabello de Potter no era nada en comparación a como ella lo tenía ahora: Un completo caos en cabeza; Y eso hizo que James no pudiera evitar hacer otra burla:

"_Ahora si puedo decir que eres de Gryffindor, leona" _

La chica decidió ignorar la burla y trató de acomodarse lo mejor posible su ahora 'melena de leona', pero no podía alisarlo.

"_¡Rayos!"_ exclamó _"¡Tus malditas criaturas hicieron una ensalada con mi cabeza! ¡Muchas gracias!"_

"_De nada leona"_ dijo el chico 'galantemente'.

"_Deja de decirme así"_ dijo la chica distraída mientras sacaba su varita y conjuraba algo para alisar su cabello de nuevo.

"_Pero me gusta decirte así. La verdad es que prefiero eso a Señorita Frialdad. Te sienta más… sexy"_ dijo con total seguridad el muchacho mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás con su silla.

La chica paró en el proceso de sacar su varita del bolsillo para quedarse quieta, como estatua… petrificada.

¿Sexy? ¿Desde cuando Potter le decía sexy? ¡Nadie llamaba sexy a Lily Evans! El único que lo había hecho (hasta ese momento en que Potter decidió abrir su boca para decir semejante cosa) había sido un tonto idiota muggle vecino de ella, el cual, después de recibir los mayores golpes de toda su vida (Oh… adivinen de quien…), decidió convertirse simplemente en idiota muggle, porque de vecino no quedó nada después de mudarse a otra ciudad por grandes traumas mentales.

Ejem… pero esa era otra historia.

La verdad es que Lily no se consideraba… eso; Ella era… pues… ¡Por Dios! Era normal: Una chica delgada sin exageraciones, pelirroja, de cabellera lisa, blanca como si el sol nunca la hubiera tocado, con pecas en la nariz y las mejillas, ojos verdes y sencilla. ¡Ya! ¡Nada sexy! ¡N-O-R-M-A-L! La típica inglesa con raíces Irlandesas. Punto.

Bien…

¿Desde cuando se paraba por estupideces que él decía?

Negó con la cabeza mientras reanudaba el proceso de sacar su varita del bolsillo, pero de repente ella se quedó petrificada (si, una vez más), porque el chico que tenía delante había parado de balancearse y ahora se encontraba mirándola en silencio, serio y sin burla en todo su rostro. La estaba mirando a los ojos (Al parecer desde hace un buen rato). Y… ella también.

Bien… esto era extraño… no quería despegar la vista de él, y…

Por primera vez pudo notar muchas cosas que no había notado en Potter: Como el chaleco del colegio se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando alucinar el torso, cosa que con la túnica no se notaba.

Como su cabello no era precisamente tan desordenado. Es más, pudo ver puntos de su cabello que eran ondulados…casi lisos. Era una mezcla de tantos estilos que le daban ese toque de rebelde que llevaba en su personalidad y era contrastada por esos lentes redondos que le hacían ver intelectual.

Y sus ojos… pues… no había reparado que sus ojos eran tan claros… castaño… y directos. Parecía que la estuvieran examinando y observando cuidadosamente. Y se sonrojó por esto.

Esperen…

¿Sexy? ¿Potter? ¿Desde cuando era tan observadora? ¿Desde cuando se detenía a pensar en estupideces? ¿¡Y desde cuando se sonrojaba?

Eso hizo que el hechizo terminara y ella volviera el rostro a otra parte, mientras pasaba sus manos repetidas veces por sus mejillas, en un vano intento de que disminuyera el color en ellas. ¡¿Qué le pasaba!

"_Hey Evans. ¿Estás bien?_" preguntó James al ver a Lily pasarse las manos por las mejillas como una loca sin remedio.

La chica dejó su tarea para ver a James una vez más, quien la miraba alzando una ceja, en señal interrogante. Sus ojos… No no no. Seguro Potter había echado un hechizo en sus ojos para que se hipnotizara o… ¡Qué sabía ella! No volvería a verlo en los ojos.

Así terminó de sacar la varita mágica de su bolsillo, apuntando su cabello y adoptando el estilo normal y corriente que siempre llevaba a través de un hechizo. Guardó su varita y, como si nada hubiera pasado:

"_Estoy muy bien Potter. Ahora practiquemos la transformación hasta que te salga bien"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily decidió que no iba a pensar en ese día. Seguro eran sus locas hormonas que habían decidido fijarse en arrogantes ese día; nada más. Nada más que eso.

Pero para desgracia suya, James no dejaba de llamarla leona. Tampoco paraba de ponerla nervios… ¡De alguna u otra manera! De un momento a otro su insulina acabaría desbordándola de la tanta azúcar que estaba comiendo esa mañana.

Ella no estaba loca.

¡Y ella odiaba a James Potter con toda su alma!

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lamentablemente querida Lily, hay algo en este planeta llamado "Destino", y tu destino es…**

**Bueno, eso no es parte de la historia xD**

**Jeeee, cuantos reviews:D:D De veras me alegra que la historia haya gustado! Por eso me decidí a subir este capi con anticipación n.n Jeee, a que no se lo esperaban!**

**Pes no queda más que decirles a Lioness-Anne-Evans, Sarah-Rose-Black, Potter-Lights, Hermione-granger-de-potter, Mariandre, Heidi-Lu y Pauly-PRoNGs:**

**Muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas y, finalmente, MUCHAS graciaas:D:D:D De veras me alegra que les haya gustado y, además, que hayan decidido dejar su opinión que, gustosamente, pasaré a contestar por vía review :) **

**En fin, antes de dejarles con la típica despedida de ¡Hasta otro capítulo! Les pondré la siguiente pregunta **

**_¿Les parece que ÉSTA Lily es una MarySue?_**

**Para las que no saben aquí pongo la definición (auspiciada por Storie-Weavers):**

**MarySue: **personaje femenino que aparece en una historia que es perfecto física y moralmente. Normalmente suele acabar enamorada del protagonista de la historia, que la corresponde, aunque el resto de personajes secundarios también estén enamorados de ella. Sus historias siempre tienen una nota típicamente trágica.

**Perdonen la pregunta, es que honestamente, por más que me intento decir lo contrario, creo que todos los personajes que me invento son Sues desde… ahora… seee U.U**

**Así que dejen opiniones y respuestas ¿Siiiiii? n.n**

**Muchos besos!**

**Mari**


	3. Nuevo chisme y mucho sueño

**Nota: Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, como bien sabemos todos. Nada es mío, ni siquiera el polvo… solo la trama es mía… muchas gracias.**

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Lily le da tutoría a Potter y, en un momento de percance, se confunde mucho viendo los ojos de su enemigo. ¿Estará enamorada de Potter? ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Solo se hipnotizó con sus ojos, eso fue todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo III**

**Nuevo chisme y mucho sueño**

Lily llegó cansada a la sala común. Después de un día con Minnie la exigente, Binns el aburrido y Slughorn el busca-y-traga-alumnos… simplemente estaba mareada.

Oh, no olvidemos a Potter. Ese idiota…

En fin, después de debatirlo por mucho tiempo, decidió que en lo que restaba de ese día no volvería a pensar en ese chico ni en ningún otro idiota. Esa noche planeaba dormir sus ocho horas diarias y quizá dedicarse un poquito a soñar en matar a Potter con sus propias manos.

Oh… verdad que no quería pensar en Potter, cierto. Ejem…

Sin cuadernos ni libros a la vista que estudiar o repasar, fantasmas que atravesar accidentalmente y Potters o amigos que ignorar, subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de chicas y fue directo a su habitación.

"_¡Oh siii! ¡Me lo pidió! ¡Me lo pidió!" _chilló Anne Bright a sus amigas _"Hoy me reuní con él en el lago, como me pidió en la carta, y después de hablar un poco…" _se tomó un respiro_ "¡¡¡ME LO PIDIÓ!" _gritó finalmente.

"_Mujer, que eso no es lo importante. ¡Ya todas sabemos eso!" _exclamó otra chica, Tiara Ambers, a su amiga Anne _"¡Dinos lo que de verdad hay que saber!" _

"_Sii…" _murmuró Dianne Wingsorf, agregando en tono confidencial y misterioso, aunque muy impaciente _"¿Besa tan bien como dicen por ahí?"_

En ese momento el grupo de amigas tuvo que hacer silencio al ser interrumpidas por la puerta de la habitación, abriéndole paso a la desteñida figura de Lily Evans y su habitual montón de libros bajo cada brazo. Ésta les miró por un momento y, así como llegó, entró a la habitación con tranquilidad y fue directamente a su cama, la cual hizo correr todos los doseles dejándole totalmente cubierta.

"_Como sea…"_ reanudó Tiara la conversación _"Contéstanos la pregunta Anne Bright, que de esta no te salvas"_

"_Pues…"_ la chica suspiró embelesada _"Es simplemente… divino. Cuando me besó… creí que estaba en el cielo y que él era mi ángel"_ se sonrojó _"Fue una experiencia maravillosa… inigualable…"_

"_Así que el condenado besa bien ¿eh?" _preguntó Dianne, a lo que Anne simplemente asintió. La primera suspiró _"¡Pues qué momento Annie! ¡Eres muy afortunada! No sabes la cantidad de chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar"  
_

"_Si… agregando a esta pillina de aquí, ¿eh Dianne?"_ Como respuesta, Tiara recibió un almohadazo de su querida amiga, mientras reían todas ellas.

"_Eso si, Anne, cuídate de él"_ habló por primera vez, durante toda la conversación, Allison Shells _"Sabes la fama que tiene tu querido, ahora, novio. No dejes que juegue contigo"_

"_Oh Alli… estoy segura de que conozco a Sirius Black como ninguna ex novia o pretendiente lo ha hecho, y este Sirius, les aseguro, jamás me hará eso que le ha hecho a tantas… se los aseguro"_ y Anne terminó con una sonrisa de enamorada, mirando el vacío _"El mismo me lo dijo… soy diferente al resto…"_

"_Si tu lo dices…" _y Allison volvió a la lectura de su libro.

La conversación siguió hasta, quizás, altas horas de la noche, pero Lily no lo supo, ya que a esas alturas había decidido poner dos hechizos de silencio: Uno para que las chicas que conversaban fuera de sus doseles no escucharan los ruidos que hacía ella misma, y otro para que ella no escuchara los chillidos de esas chicas.

Si… esas eran sus compañeras de habitación desde que había entrado a Hogwarts. Desde primer año nunca lograron entablar ninguna conversación, tampoco estudiar juntas y mucho menos ser amigas; Ella solo pasaba de largo de ellas, y ellas también con ella. Lily estaba segura de que les caía mal. Tenía sus dudas, pero bueno… ahora ese no era el caso.

Hmm… al final no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que sostenían Bright, Wingsorf, Ambers y Shells (si se escuchaba hasta fuera de la misma habitación). Así que Anne Sally Bright era la nueva conquista de Sirius Black, _el casanovas juvenil_.

O como ella le gustaba llamarle: _El uni-neuronal perseguidor de faldas_.

En verdad no le sorprendía que Black ahora estuviera interesado en la pequeña Anne. Últimamente estaba muy enfrascado en las rubias…

Y últimamente ella estaba muy observadora.

En fin; Simplemente deseó internamente que, cuando Black se cansara de Bright y terminara con ella, la habitación no se inundara de lágrimas. Al final necesitaba un lugar en donde dormir…

Bien, ya, demasiados pensamientos.

Con un pequeño movimiento de varita se cambió rápidamente de ropa, teniendo ahora encima puesto un pijama de camisa y pantalón holgados bien cómodos, como el colchón que tenía a su espalda. Definitivamente si le ofrecieran a ella llevarse una de esas mullidas camitas de dosel a su casa, se la llevaría sin miramientos.

No es que tampoco extrañara su cama en casa, claro; Solo ansiaba llevar un pequeño pedazo de Hogwarts a su hogar… a la realidad…

Vaya… no podía ser que este fuera su último año en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Al principio, cuando se embarcó en el tren que le guiaría a su última aventura en ese colegio lleno de sorpresas, supo que no volvería a ir jamás, pero no le había dado tanta importancia como ahora.

Lo iba a extrañar, sin duda…

Pero al final nunca dejaría de pertenecer a ese mundo, y ella haría lo que fuera necesario para no dejar de ser parte de él.

Tomó su varita mágica y conjuró un hechizo de oscuridad dentro de sus doseles, simulando una noche que solo fuera abarcable para ella (Ya que esas chicas aún tenían las lámparas de vela prendidas). Al instante empezó a cerrar los ojos…

Ahh… otro día más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien… ya era otro día y estaba totalmente despierta, aunque sin su acostumbrado buen humor mañanero (sorprendentemente), ya que en estos momentos el caso era todo lo contrario: ¡Un humor de perros! ¿Y por qué? Pues porque, lamentablemente, sus ojos decidieron abrir totalmente descansados a las cuatro de la mañana.

'¡Genial Lily! ¡G-e-n-i-a-l!' pensó con un bufido.

Se sentó en el colchón y corrió, poco a poco, el dosel que había a su lado, viendo que sus compañeras de habitación estaban totalmente dormidas, cada una en sus camas y con las luces apagadas, con paz y tranquilidad invadiendo la estancia y ofreciendo una espectacular vista de la luna llena.

Suspiró. Ella se conocía a sí misma: Por más que tratara de dormir en esa habitación simplemente no podría; No sólo por los ronquidos que empezaba a emitir Dianne Wingsorf en ese momento, borrando toda paz y tranquilidad dentro de la habitación, sino porque su cuerpo tampoco accedería a sus silenciosas peticiones.

Al final se puso su túnica de clase arriba de los hombros y, con precaución y cautela, salió del dormitorio, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con suma lentitud. No quería despertar a ninguna de esas chicas… no fuera que le armaran un problema por interrumpirles su sueño eterno de princesas.

Con la misma suma precaución decidió bajar las escaleras de la sala común, pero antes de poner un pie en el escalón escuchó voces desde la estancia:

"_¡Vaya Cornamenta! Ya quiero que sea la hora del desayuno. Sin duda voy a pasar un buen momento mientras me río de Slughorn y su nuevo… cambio"_ la voz en cuestión lanzó una estridente carcajada.

"_Sin duda yo también lo pasaré muy bien Canuto"_ comentó una segunda voz, varonil al igual que la otra.

"_¿Creen que nos castiguen amigos?"_

"_¡Pues claro!" _exclamó la primera voz_ "No pasarán ni diez segundos hasta que las miradas del profesorado se posen en nosotros"_ el personaje en cuestión lanzó otra carcajada _"Pero sin duda, querido Colagusano, mañana tendremos un espectáculo de primera"_

Mientras los tres alumnos empezaban a reírse, Lily se escondía mejor en su lugar y reconocía a cada una de esas voces. Claro… ni más ni menos que Black, Potter y Petegrew. ¿Qué harían ellos en la sala común a esas horas de la madrugada?

Sin duda no era porque no tenían sueño.

"_Oigan chicos… ¿Podemos ir a dormir ya?"_ Petegrew bostezó visiblemente…

"_Oh no no no querido Peter; no hasta que el querido Can de aquí nos revele su nueva conquista"_ dijo un Potter pícaro y, seguro, burlón; Es que Lily conocía bien a ese idiota…

"_Pues mi, ahora, novia es Anne Sally Bright"_ dijo con orgullo Black. Si… otra más había caído en sus manos.

"_¿La rubia de ojos azules que se sentaba contigo en pociones?"_ hizo memoria el más enano del grupo… sorprendentemente…

"_Slughhorn nos había puesto como pareja, en realidad"_ aclaró Black _"Pero si… técnicamente esa misma es"_

"_Ah si… ya la recuerdo"_ murmuró Potter _"Es bonita aunque… en realidad todas las rubias lo son"_ analizó el chico.

"_Si…Bueno, en fín, mañana les seguiré contando. ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya?"_

"_Si… vámonos…"_ bostezó Petegrew una vez más.

"_Bien, vamos. Hoy será un largo día, sin duda"_

Lily se ocultó mejor en su lugar al ver acercarse a los merodeadores a las escaleras que guiaban a los cuartos de los chicos. Cuando ya no había moros en la costa se levantó de su lugar y terminó de bajar los escalones que le restaban para ya estar en la sala común.

Miró alrededor. No parecía que los merodeadores hubiesen estado hablando ahí toda la noche.

'Sin duda jugando una de las suyas' pensó mientras bufaba, exasperada.

Bueno… solo cabía esperar unas cuantas horas para saber que le habían hecho al pobre de Slughorn…

Hmmm… bueno, admitámoslo: Ella sin duda iba a pasar un buen rato. No es que el regordete profesor de pociones le cayera muy bien, en verdad.

Estuvo rebobinando en su cabeza la conversación de Potter, Black y Petegrew unos momentos, intentando descifrar qué cosa perversa habrían hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

'¿Dónde estaba Lupin? No le escuché la voz en la conversación…'

Humm…

Sospechoso…

Hummm…

Ese sofá que tenía adelante se veía tentadoramente cómodo…

'¡Oh siii! ¡El sueño regresó!' pensó alucinada la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba en el sofá y apoyaba la cabeza en un cojín contra el brazo del mueble, entrecerrando los ojos mientras alargaba una mano para taparse con una sábana que había al final del sofá.

Ohh si… esta vez SI iba a dormir.

Y así lo hizo…

_**Continuará…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me gusta mucho este capítulo! n.n No se por qué… supongo que por los nuevos personajes que agregué o… no sé.**

**Sin duda estas chicas son mucho más diferentes que nuestra querida Lily n.n **

**En fin… esperen a conocerlas más a fondo xD porque (ohh sii…) esta no será la única vez que las pondré! Jujuju!**

**Muchos besos a: Potter-lights, Hermione-Granger-de-Potter, Rai-Potter, Nikky-veela, HeiDi-Lu, Lioness-Anne-Evans, Sarah-Rose-Black, Luisanna y Fiore.**

**¡Esto anda ganando popularidad ¿eh? n.n**

**Bueno pes, espero sus comentarios:D:D**

**¡La pregunta del capítulo (por no decir del día)!**

_**¿Qué tal Anne, Tiara, Dianne y Allison? **_

**¿Les cayeron bien? ¿Mal? n.n**

**¡Ya saben! ¡Denle a go que es su amiguito de por acá!**

**¡Besos y abrazos! Intentaré actualizar más rápido :)**

**Mari**


	4. Mi presa favorita

**Nota: Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, como bien sabemos todos. Nada es mío, ni siquiera el polvo… solo la trama es mía… muchas gracias. **

**Resumen del capítulo anterior: Lily llega a su dormitorio para escuchar con indiferencia que Anne Sally Bright es la nueva conquista de Sirius Black. Despierta en la madrugada oye a los merodeadores llegar tarde a la sala común. ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo otra vez? No lo supo. El sueño había regresado. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo IV**

"**Mi presa favorita"**

Era otro día en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. El sol salía brillante desde el horizonte y su luz se filtraba con intensidad a través de las ventanas de la sala común de Gryffindor, dándole de lleno al rostro de Lily Evans, despertándola. La chica intentó despejar esa molestosa fuente que le haría quedar ciega de un momento a otro, pero su mano solo se pudo encontrar con el aire, por lo que ella se incorporó rápidamente para despejar sus ojos de, por lo que podía ahora ver que era, la luz.

"_¡Auuch!"_

Al parecer el sofá no era tan cómodo como parecía; Al menos eso le decía su cuello y parte de su hombro.

'La próxima vez duermo en mi cama de dosel… lo juro' no evitó pensar.

La chica desvió su mirada al reloj que había encima de la chimenea (ahora apagada) de la sala común. Marcaba las siete de la mañana. Era mejor levantarse ahora que no había alumnos a la vista...

Tal vez se daba un poquito de prisa y lograría ser la primera en el desayuno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily entró al dormitorio compartido con sus compañeras sin hacer ni el menor ruido, buscó en su baúl el uniforme de ese día y de puntitas igualmente se fue al baño para su aseo matutino. Entró y cerró la puerta con total cautela, aplicó un hechizo silenciador y así empezó a deshacerse de la ropa que traía puesta, girando la llave de la ducha y empezando a asearse.

Cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla tomó su peine y empezó a limpiar el espejo del baño que había quedado completamente ahumado de tanto vapor. Se desenredó el cabello y, como cada mañana, se miró al espejo.

Odiaba mirar su reflejo… y sin embargo no lo podía evitar. Cada mañana ella buscaba en su reflejo la razón por la que su madre siempre le decía que no hiciera caso de lo que comentaran las demás personas, porque al final ella era una chica especial, dulce y más que nada según su madre: Bonita.

¿Bonita? ¿Ella? ¿Qué tenía de bonita?

Ojos verdes y cabello rojo nada más. ¿Esa era la definición de "bonita"?

No… Lily Evans no lo creía así… y Lily Evans no se creía bonita… mucho menos dulce. Ya a esas alturas no tenía ni idea de como era.

Lo que si sabía era que era especial. De alguna manera lo tenía bien claro en su cabeza, en letras de luces de neón en todos sus pensamientos. Tenía moral, ideales y metas planteadas, algo que no muchos de séptimo año tenían.

En esos últimos años Lily, lo único que había visto y escuchado de las demás chicas de su colegio eran puros temas triviales y sin mucho sentido, comentarios acerca del chico más guapo como del chico más horrible, como de la chica más fácil como de la más inalcanzable, grititos de emoción por tener una cita, bufidos de celos e ira por no obtener lo que tiene tu mejor amiga.

Lily estaba harta. A estas alturas lo que preocupa es el escoger tu carrera, sacar buenas notas y aprobar materias… ¡No chicos! ¡No chicas!

Ella no quería enamorarse nunca. Los que se enamoran, según ella, se distraen hasta perder la noción del tiempo, solo esperando a que sea la tarde para reunirse con ese ser que tanto uno _ama._ Los que se enamoran no encuentran más nada en sus pensamientos que al ser amado, sin recordarse de las respuestas para contestar las preguntas que hay en los exámenes, y mucho menos de lo que explicaron en clase. Los que se enamoran se encierran en una burbuja flotante donde todo es hermoso, mágico e indestructible, donde todo dura para siempre.

Pero al final los que se enamoran se hayan con la realidad, y la burbuja se destruye. Salen lastimados al chocar con la tierra, dándose cuenta de que, en verdad, esa persona a la que tanto _aman_ nunca les amó como uno hizo, o porque en verdad a esa persona le gustaba otra… o porque todo es un problema y un conflicto y uno no soporta más, o porque simplemente todo era un sueño… un capricho.

O eras parte de un capricho.

Lily odiaba escuchar palabras chorreantes de azúcar por los pasillos, odiaba ver toqueteos y besuqueos durante las clases y más que nada odiaba sentir celos, porque al final sentía envidia de aquellas personas… de las personas enamoradas.

Y no sabía por qué.

Si… Lily odiaba mirarse en el espejo. Su reflejo nunca le respondía sus preguntas ni sus dudas. Al final estaba condenada a mirarse cada mañana en el espejo, preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hablemos un poco de Lily Evans…

Muchos, a decir verdad, no conocían a esta muchacha. Casi todos sabían que existía por verla incontables veces en la biblioteca estudiando, leyendo o haciendo algún deber; De ese grupo, muchos sabían quien era por la cantidad de veces que ellos o sus compañeros se habían burlado de ella utilizando su apodo; A su misma vez, más o menos casi todo el grupo, sorprendentemente, también la recordaban por muchas buenas bromas dirigidas a ella (Eran cosas que valían recordar cuando se trataban de los merodeadores); Ahora, pocos eran los que conocían a Lily Evans de referencia y no la olvidaban entre los sucesos de la vida de estudiantes juveniles; muy pocos eran los que se juntaban con ella. Ninguno la conocía bien y como se debía.

En realidad no se molestaban en conocerla y claramente no les interesaba tanto la chica. Simplemente la trataban como otro fantasma más del castillo.

Y así era Lily Evans con todo el mundo, como si ella fuera la única estudiante normal en ese colegio y todos, simplemente, fueran fantasmas a los cuales ignorar. Al menos así lo pensaba casi todo el colegio.

Pero si un alumno se hubiera molestado en conocer a Lily Evans desde un principio de los tiempos y hubiera sido su amigo desde ese principio, o al menos se hubiera levantado un tanto más temprano todos los días para ofrecerse a acompañarla como un simple compañero… o mejor dicho, que simplemente se hubiera levantado temprano todos los días y seguido su vida como un desconocido, se habría dado cuenta de que Lily Evans no era tan fría ni amargada como decían. Un poco, sí, pero no tanto.

Todas las dudas de ese complicado debate se despejarían al solo ver pasear a Lily Evans en los jardines del colegio con paso lento, respirando aire fresco, estirándose y sentándose bajo un árbol y disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza antes de sumergirse a otro día. Sin duda una escena prácticamente normal.

Esos eran los pocos momentos en donde Lilian Evans podía, como lo decía la misma palabra, respirar. Ningún alumno estaba cerca… ningún maestro estaba levantado aún… ni el calamar gigante había empezado a estirar sus tentáculos. Todo el colegio estaba en calma, y eso era lo que le gustaba de los jardines: Que eso era, justamente, lo que le hacía pensar cada mañana.

Y ese era uno de esos pocos momentos donde podía sonreír libre y abiertamente, sin ironías que cargar, muecas que formar, ni frialdad que demostrar.

Allí, justo en ese momento en que sonreía, se mostraba a la verdadera Lily Evans.

Lástima que nadie la conociera como ella se lo merecía, porque Lily Evans, quizás, habría sido una gran amiga en la cual confiar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó el tiempo y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, llenándose de gente hasta quedar bullicioso por el alboroto general de todos los días; Lily tuvo que suspirar. Adiós calma…

Se llevó la tostada a la boca y siguió comiendo mientras leía _El Profeta_ en busca de nuevas noticias que leer, más no aparecían muchas cosas interesantes que digamos.

Vaya que el mundo mágico era aburrido.

"_Hey, Señorita Frialdad. Tu lechuza está parada sobre mi comida"_ le informó un chico que estaba sentado junto a ella de muy malas maneras_ "¿Puedes hacer el favor de leerle su carta?"_

Lily le arrebató la carta a su lechuza parda mientras ésta se iba. Ni se dignó en dar las gracias al pequeño (Muy bien podía estar en quinto año, pero parecía más como un chico de segundo), ni tampoco pedir disculpas a causa de la lechuza. En su lugar empezó a leer la carta que tenía en manos:

_'**Querida Lily:**_

_¿Cómo estás linda? ¿Bien? Esperamos que si. Tu padre y yo, como siempre, extrañamos tu compañía en casa, aunque de eso ya debes de estar muy enterada. ¿Qué tal van las clases en el colegio? Seguro que deben de estar muy bien. Nunca descuides tus estudios Lil, aunque ya sabes que, de igual manera, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti._

Perdónanos el que no te hayamos mandado una carta antes, pero la abuela Violet se ha roto una pierna hace unos pocos días y la hospedamos en casa, así que, por consiguiente, hemos estado muy ocupados con ella, Petunia se ha quejado hasta mas no poder y no hemos podido mandarte una carta hasta que tu abuela se fue; Sabes el pavor que le tiene a las lechuzas…'

Lily hizo una pequeña mueca a modo de sonrisa. Recordaba perfectamente el grito que dio su abuela, al término de darle un ataque, al ver como Luz se posaba en su cabeza. Desde ese momento la anciana no quiso inmiscuirse en todo lo referente a plumas, por lo cual tuvo que anular los paseos en el parque con sus amigas en los domingos, donde se ponían a alimentar palomas.

'… _De otras noticias familiares no hay nada más interesante, a menos que nos quieras contar algo. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, cuenta con nuestros ojos, corazones y disposición. _

_Muchos besos Lily. Te queremos._

_Atentamente:_

_Mamá y papá_

_PD: Petunia te manda saludos' _

Lily bufó. No necesitaba que sus padres le mandaran siempre esa posdata al final de cada carta que le mandaban desde primer año. Ella sabía perfectamente que su hermana no le mandaba saludos ni nada parecido, y ellos aún no lo entendían…

"_Nota: Si llego a tener hijos, sólo tendré uno"_

Guardando la carta en su mochila, recordándose seriamente de contestarla cuando pudiera. Así siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora pasemos a un poco más lejos, en la mesa Gryffindor del Gran Comedor.

_"¡Tenías que haberle visto en aquellos momentos Lunático!"_ exclamó Sirius Black con mucho entusiasmo _"Era algo digno de recordar. El pobre niño no paraba de llorar"_

Remus negó con la cabeza. A veces su amigo podía ser muy infantil cuando quería.

"_Sirius… no es bueno molestar a los de primer año, por Merlín. No llevan ni un mes"_

"_Oh vamos Remus… es solo cuando estoy aburrido"_ se excusó el chico.

"_Pues parece que te aburres todo el tiempo, amigo Canuto"_ rió James Potter mientras se llevaba un bollo a la boca y lo mordía.

"_Si… ¿Por qué no te pones a estudiar?"_ sugirió Remus _"Eso mata el tiempo"_

"_No soy un aburrido como tu Remus"_ bufó Sirius_ "Lo mío es la aventura… las risas… ¡Las travesuras!" _

"_No olvidemos el estudiar a última hora"_ agregó Peter, el cual recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de Sirius _"Sólo digo la pura y triste verdad Canuto"_

"_Ocúpate en tragar tu manzana Colagusano" _sugirió Sirius con un tanto de amargura, aunque sin perder su tono bromista de siempre.

"_Hey Canuto… ¿Y tu novia qué? ¿Acaso ella no puede divertirte un poco?"_ preguntó James.

Su amigo por su parte no le contestó, simplemente se dignó a mirar alrededor del Gran Comedor, y encontró instantáneamente el punto que buscaba. Se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado, con un aire elegante que logró sacar unos cuantos suspiros de las chicas que estaban más cerca. Con el mismo aire se dirigió al punto en el que estaba enfocado y, sorprendiendo a Anne Sally Bright, rodeó la cintura de la joven desde atrás y le susurró tiernas palabras en su oído derecho, besando parte del cuello, sin importar que estaba en presencia de sus mejores amigas, y mucho menos que estaba en presencia de todo el Gran Comedor entero, cuyo sector femenino estaba muy ocupado dirigiendo una mirada fulminante y asesina a la rubia, la cual estaba más que sonrojada.

"_Aquí, chicos, estamos presenciando lo que llamamos 'diversión al estilo Sirius Black'" _bromeó James mientras dejaba su vaso vacío de zumo de calabaza en la mesa.

"_Esa clase de diversión no es la que me gusta a mí, precisamente"_ comentó Remus, mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

"_Así es Sirius. Él cuestiona y rompe todas las leyes que uno le ponga; No por nada es el más loco de los cuatro" dijo James con posición analizadora._

"_Además del que más castigos se ha ganado"_ agregó Peter.

"_Si… sin duda Sirius es todo un loco dilema"_ estuvo de acuerdo Remus, esbozando una sonrisa _"En fin… ¿Qué tal el castigo con McGonnagall ayer Cornamenta? ¿Te mandó a limpiar jarrones con colas de rata?"_

A Peter le dio un escalofrío al escuchar _cola de rata_, y James tuvo que tragar saliva.

La verdad es que el buscador más cotizado de Hogwarts no les había contado a sus amigos que tenía que ir a tener tutoría de transformaciones con Lily Evans. No era porque le gustara mentirles a sus amigos… ni mucho menos que tuviera problemas con ellos ni nada por el estilo, pero en esos momentos no quería decir nada. No sabía por qué. Tal vez porque no quería ganarse una broma con doble sentido de Sirius, quizás.

"_Si, bien. Ya sabes… limpiar jarrones con colas de rata parece ser el castigo preferido de Minnie"_

"_¡No sigas nombrando los jarrones con colas de ya tu sabes qué! ¡Me producen escalofríos el solo pensar que yo pudiera ser uno de esos pobres!" _y Peter empezó a bufar mientras cortaba una pera _"Aún no entiendo por qué siempre tienen que utilizar ratas para las transformaciones… ¿¡Acaso no existen más animales en este planeta que torturar?"_

Mientras Remus seguía despotricando contra McGonnagall y formulando los mil y un derechos que las ratas tenían para vivir, Remus se mantenía pensativo. Sus sentidos licántropos no habían podido evitar sentir que James le estaba ocultando algo a él, o quizá a todo el grupo.

Pero no iba a hacer preguntas al respecto. Al final de todo, sospechas siempre pueden ser paranoias de uno.

En esos momentos una explosión se escuchó, provocando que todo el mundo volteara la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores y encontrándose con un profesor Slughorn con cara de pez. Todo el mundo empezó a reír, incluido el profesor de pociones.

Otra broma merodeadora para animar el día de muchos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los merodeadores caminaban por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase: Historia de la Magia.

"_A veces me gustaría sabes quien es el idiota que diseña el horario"_ bufó un Sirius exasperado _"Historia de la magia cuatro veces al día… ¡Es una tortura!"_

"A veces las clases resultan ser un tanto interesantes" comentó Remus, intentando levantar un poco el ánimo.

"_Si… con el buen profesor que tenemos lo que más entusiasma a uno es dormir" _ironizó Sirius, mientras se detenía un momento en el pasillo _"En fin… supongo que debemos aprovechar bien estos 3 minutos que nos quedan antes de entrar a clase" _Remus frunció el ceño _"¿Quién quiere hacer otra broma?"_

"_¡Vaya! Me leíste la mente Sirius" _se entusiasmó James.

"_¿Otra broma?"_ preguntó Remus con brazos cruzados _"No lo sé chicos… hoy ningún profesor pudo señalarles por la broma por no tener pruebas."_

"_Vamos Lunático… nos cuidaremos"_ dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño.

"_Recuerden que soy premio anual"_

"_¿Y qué sucede Lunático? El año pasado fuiste prefecto, y eso no nos detuvo" _analizó James.

Remus suspiró. Aunque en este año quería controlar un poco más a sus amigos para que las bromas fueran menos, no podía evitarlo. Él mismo caía en la tentación.

"_De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero rápido. No quiero que ningún profesor pase y les castigue, y que mucho menos me anden reprendiendo a mí"  
_

"_Relájate Lunático"_ le tranquilizó Sirius _"Ya verás que lo haremos todo rápido, y sin duda muy intenso de risas. Ya tengo mi blanco"_

"_¿Cuál es Sirius?" _preguntó James. Ese día estaba de un buen humor para hacer una buena broma.

"_Simplemente mira a la esquina del corredor"_

Tanto Remus como Peter y James miraron, y preguntaron lo mismo:

"_¿Señorita Frialdad?" _

"_Oh si… mi presa favorita"_

_**Continuará…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo sé lo sé lo sé… Lo siento:( De veras que siento actualizar aquí tan tarde, pero es que empecé clases hace no muy poco y estoy teniendo un comienzo algo forzado (9no grado… dicen que es un grado un tanto difícil… y ya me lo creo). ¡Hoy fue mi primer examen del año! Y fue de química… **

**Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado solo espero que me disculpen, aunque ustedes saben bien que yo las quiero mucho y que jamás, jamás de los jamases dejaría ningún fic abandonado, y no solo hablo por esta historia, sino también por L&J: Un año lleno de cambios (para los que lo lean, mañana actualizo si Dios y la Virgen así lo quieren).**

**Bueno, siguiendo aquí está otra capítulo, un tantito más larguito y un poquito más triste y más de reflexión. Aquí quise poner a una Lily más negativa que sarcástica, más fría. Una Lily que no consigo en muchos fics y que me gustó crear, de verdad.**

**El trozo de "Los que se enamoran" es algo total de mi invención. Cabe destacar aquí que yo no soy del tipo de gente negativa que piensa que enamorarse es horrible, que es una pérdida del tiempo, bla bla bla; Pero hubo una vez que lo sentí así, y estoy segura que muchos así lo han sentido alguna vez (Cualquier cosa díganme, no vaya a ser que yo sea la única loca aquí que me lo haya pensado xD).**

**También tuvo que tener lugar la parte de "Si alguien conociera a Lily Evans como debería…". Buff… hasta a mí me dio lástima la pobre niña, y quise quitar la parte, pero al final decidí dejarla (después de lo que me tardé escribiéndolo…). **

**Como muchos notarán, puse más acción merodeadora (xD) por acá. Al final no quise poner de que va la broma con "Señorita Frialdad"; preferiría seguirlo en el otro capítulo (que prometo colgarlo cuando tenga un tiempito el próximo fin).**

**Acabo de revisar los reviews (Los cuales agradezco:D Las adoro!), y vi uno donde me decían que no es creíble el que Lily no tenga amigas, así que pienso hablarles de ese punto, para los que tengan aquí la duda:**

**Como verán no todo es de color de rosa en este fic. Lily, al parecer, es más enfocada en sus estudios que en su vida social (como en muchas historias la suelen poner, los cuales son el tipo de historias que me encantan y quise tratar n.n), y aquí la pongo sin amigos. ¿Por qué Lily no tiene amigos? Bueno, tendrán que darle tiempo al fic para contarlo, porque no se puede decir de todo en un capítulo, por más largo que sea. **

**Pero de cualquier forma aquí les pongo la pregunta del capítulo:**

**_¿Por qué crees tú que Lily no tiene amigas? _**

**Analicen, exploren su imaginación, libérenla y créense todo un rollo acerca del tema xD Yo aquí tengo parte de ese misterio desarrollado, pero me falta más, así que… quien sabe… quizá una de ustedes pueda darme alguna idea ;)**

**Agradeciendo a: Potter-lights, Luchi (Luisanna, sabes bien que esta eres tu. Ya era hora de que alguien te pusiera sobrenombre! xD), Hermione-granger-de-potter, Nikky-veela, Lioness-Anne-Evans, fenix88, trini-la-blake y majiss. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Espero ver más de sus comentarios, como siempre! ;)**

**Con mis lectoras de L&J: Un año lleno de cambios, ya voy para allá. Denme solo un día que se los cuelgo ¿bien? ;) ¡Bien! Igualmente ustedes, perdónenme! Pero bueno… ya di mi explicación.**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Besos de Mari!**


	5. No necesito de tu lástima

**Nota: Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, como bien sabemos todos. Nada es mío, ni siquiera el polvo… solo la trama es mía… muchas gracias. **

**Resumen del capítulo anterior: Mostramos a una Lily solitaria, negativa, fría. Agreguemos a unos tres merodeadores sedientos de hacer una buena broma, y hacérsela a nada más y nada menos que a Lily Evans. ¿Resultado? Sigue leyendo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo V**

"**No necesito de tu lástima"**

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, guiado por el mapa que tenía entre manos. Miró a ambos lados, tratando de ubicar si ese era el lugar en donde exactamente él debía estar para encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Miró el mapa del merodeador una vez más.

Si… ya estaba cerca.

No es que no fuera el más aburrido de los merodeadores como muchos decían por ahí, ni que no supiera manejar bien el mapa del merodeador después de dos años de haberlo creado junto con sus amigos, pero estaba tan fatigado por la caminata que le costaba mucho hacer uso de sus cinco sentidos al mismo tiempo. El lobo dentro de él quería descansar, pero no le daría tregua. Tenía que encontrar a Lily Evans.

'¡Esos inmaduros!' pensó '¡No sé como les permití humillarla una vez más!'

**---------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------**

_"Oh si… mi presa favorita"_ Sirius se contuvo para no lanzar una de sus famosas risotadas _"Adoraría aplicar un hechizo que me aprendí en ella"_

"_Sirius… ya déjala en paz"_

"_¡Vamos Remus! ¡Hoy estoy de buen humor!"_ se defendió Sirius.

"_¿Y por eso no puedes escoger a otra persona más que Señorita Frialdad para practicar tus trucos?" _preguntó Remus, cruzándose de brazos.

"_Es que todo es más divertido con ella" _se encogió de hombros el animago.

Remus bufó.

"_Vete consiguiendo a otra víctima Canuto, pero no juegues con ella" _

"_Vamos Lunático… ¡No me digas que te gusta Señorita Frialdad!" _exclamó el más alto del grupo.

"_Claro que no me gusta" _dijo el licántropo, manteniendo su mirada seria _"Simplemente no me gusta que la usen de conejillos de indias; Eso es todo"_

"_Pues vuélvete si no quieres ver"_se encogió de hombros Canuto, tan tranquilo como siempre. Luego él se volvió hacia sus amigos _"¿Quién quiere hacer conmigo la broma de la semana?"_

Antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para protestar, James se había adelantado:

"_Sabes bien que conmigo tu cuentas"_

"_¡Perfecto!" _exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa _"¿Y tu Peter?"_

Peter se guardó silencio por un corto tiempo más, antes de contestar: _"Está bien"_

"_¡Muy bien!"_ una sonrisa malévola se concentró en los labios de Sirius _"¡Nos vemos Lunático!"_

Acto seguido los tres merodeadores se echaron a correr para poner en marcha su plan. Remus simplemente se quedó negando con la cabeza.

**---------------------------------------------Fin de Flash Back--------------------------------------**

¿Cómo no pudo hacer nada? Tuvo su oportunidad para intervenir y simplemente la utilizó para quedarse recostado en la pared, viendo.

Cabía decir que en esos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo, pero ignorando sus pensamientos siguió buscando. No dejaría que el lobo tomara control sobre él.

Dobló la esquina y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró en el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

"_Travesura realizada"_

Con el mapa del merodeador una vez dentro de su bolsillo, caminó dentro del baño abandonado. Hacía más de 25 años que muchos alumnos habían dejado de ir allí por el deprimente fantasma que habitaba en los lavabos de ese entonces. Volvió la cabeza un par de veces; Pensó que no había nadie hasta que escuchó el sonido de un tarro abriéndose. Por un instante creyó que se trataba de Mirtle la llorona (quien sabía lo que hacía ese fantasma), pero al acercarse más pudo divisar que se trataba de la persona que estaba buscando.

Lily Evans se veía como todos los días: Fría, distante y con aire de estar enfadada con todas las personas que la rodearan. Era interesante ver como el rastro de tristeza que él creyó ver hacía más de una hora no estuviera en su rostro ya, en esos momentos en que estaba sola y nadie la miraba. Era interesante darse cuenta de lo fuerte que ella podía resultar ser.

**---------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------**

A las nueve con cincuenta y nueve minutos de la mañana, los que hubiesen pasado cerca del aula donde se impartía Historia de la magia hubiesen visto a tres de los merodeadores cerca de ésta, cuchicheándose entre si, riendo, teniendo maliciosas miradas y traviesas sonrisas entre sí.

Los que hubiesen pasado cerca de ellos, simplemente, se habrían quedado para presenciar y ver el espectáculo que daría lugar en pocos segundos, porque cuando ves a dos o más merodeadores cuchicheándose entre sí, riendo, teniendo maliciosas miradas y traviesas sonrisas entre sí es porque una broma se va a llevar a cabo.

¡Oh! ¿Y hemos mencionado que cerca de los merodeadores estaba Lily Evans, más conocida como la Señorita Frialdad?

Pues ya lo saben: Lily Evans estaba allí, leyendo recostada en una pared un muy interesante libro acerca de las brujas más famosas durante el siglo XV.

Ay Lily Evans… ojalá ese libro hubiese sido acerca de cómo adivinar en pocos segundos que alguien te atacará.

"_¡Gusengtrab!"_

Al instante los curiosos que andaban cerca empezaron a retorcerse en sonoras carcajadas al ver que el largo, rojo y lacio cabello de Lily Evans se convertía en miles de asquerosos gusanos verdes vivientes.

"_¡Hermoso pelo, medusita!" _

La burla final, como siempre, la puso James Potter, y un coro de carcajadas le acompañó.

Remus pudo observar como el, ahora verde, rostro de Lily Evans enrojecía visiblemente en una reacción de vergüenza e ira, y como en sus ojos aparecía… ¿Tristeza?

¿Remus acabó de ver a la Señorita Frialdad triste?

No lo supo. En ese momento en que volvió a mirar a los ojos de Lily Evans éstos ya (¿o quizá fueron siempre?) dos témpanos de hielo difíciles de derretir.

Y en ese instante el profesor Binns llegó atravesando la puerta del aula, sin darse siquiera cuenta de que una alumna tenía cabellos de gusano. Aún y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener las carcajadas, la gente entró al salón. Señorita Frialdad entró de última y se sentó como siempre en su puesto, ignorando por hora y media, las burlas y señalaciones de más de cincuenta y tantos estudiantes.

No fue hasta transformaciones que McGonnagall, escandalizada, dejó salir a Lily Evans para recobrar su rostro y cabello rojo, y no fue hasta minutos después que Remus consiguió un permiso para ir al baño por parte de la amarga profesora.

Claro que, como todos sabemos ahora, él no iba a ir al baño. Cuando estuvo fuera sacó el mapa que llevaba en esos momentos en el bolsillo.

**---------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------**

Un ruido alarmó a la ahora semi-pelirroja.

"_¿Quién anda ahí?"_ preguntó empuñando su varita con seguridad, mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

En ese momento, Remus Lupin salió de su escondite con sigilo, quizá con un poco de temor por el hechizo que podría invocar la pelirroja. La había visto en transformaciones y, ciertamente, le daba un poco de miedo.

"_Ah… eres tú"_ murmuró la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_McGonnagall me mandó a ver si estabas bien"_ una pequeña mentirita no dañaba a nadie; Además, Lily Evans parecía habérselo creído.

"_Pues vele diciendo que estoy perfectamente genial"_ dijo la chica con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

Remus no habló. Se quedó mirando los cabellos de Lily Evans, los cuales ya estaban casi todos en su antiguo color rojo al ser aplicados por un ungüento borrador de hechizos. El rostro de la chica, sin embargo, seguía tal cual verde como hacía minutos.

"_Sé que mi rostro está asqueroso, pero no sé que otra cosa interesante pueda tener para ser observado"_ dijo Lily Evans, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Remus Lupin.

Remus se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta la chica. Sin sonido alguno fue hasta las llaves de los lavabos, abrió una y dejó correr el agua entre sus dedos. A continuación, pasó con total naturalidad sus manos por el rostro de Lily Evans. Ella, naturalmente escandalizada, preguntó:

"_¿¡Qué haces!?"_

"_Removiendo lo verde de tu rostro"_

Ella, antes de poder hablar, pudo ver en las frágiles manos de Remus Lupin la piel verde que segundos antes estaba en su rostro. Se miró en un espejo y ya no quedaban casi fragmentos verdes.

"_¿Cómo…?"_

"_La piel verde funciona como un pigmento agregado al hechizo. Al aplicarse en la piel de una persona es tan similar como una pintura muggle, y naturalmente se retira con agua" _explicó con paciencia el licántropo mientras seguía mojándose las manos con agua _"Slughorn nos lo ha repetido mínimo unas veinte veces en pociones"_

Remus pudo notar como por las mejillas ahora blancas de Lily Evans aparecían trazos arrebolados de carmesí. No pudo deducir si el sonrojo lo sintió por la pena de no haberse recordado de las palabras dichas de un profesor, o la pena de aún sentir las frágiles manos de licántropo sobre su piel.

"_No me había recordado" _se excusó ella con total dignidad.

Claro… naturalmente se había ruborizado por lo primero.

El chico instantáneamente sintió un sonoro golpe en sus manos, acompañado por un no tan grande aunque no tan pequeño dolor. Cuando pudo ver, Lily Evans le miraba tan fríamente como antes, aunque un poco más enojada.

"_Puedo quitarme esta piel verde yo sola. Gracias"_ y a continuación, ella se lavó su rostro, quedando este totalmente despejado de cualquier color anormal.

"_Sólo quería ayudarte"_ dijo él un poco molesto.

"_¿Ayuda?"_ bufó ella mientras se secaba la cara con la túnica de clase _"Pues no necesito de tu ayuda, si es que a esto le llamas ayuda"_

Él frunció el ceño.

"_¿De qué estás hablando?"  
_

"_Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo" _dijo ella mientras seguía aplicando el ungüento a los cabellos (o gusanos) faltantes que necesitaban de él.

"_No… no lo sé" _

Ella miró al chico a los ojos con la misma expresión dura de todos los días. Lentamente se acercó al muchacho.

"_Yo te doy lástima. Por eso me brindas tu ayuda"_

Él inconscientemente abrió su boca en un gesto de ofensa.

"_Claro que no. Yo sólo…"_

"_¡No digas que simplemente me quieres ayudar!"_ le interrumpió ella, haciendo al chico callar _"Ayuda es para aquellas personas que de verdad necesitan ser ayudadas, y yo no estoy siendo parte de aquellas personas en este momento porque tengo los elementos necesarios para resolver **mis **problemas"_ se tomó un pequeño respiro _"Ahora, si crees que ayuda es para aquellas personas que dan lástima, estás muy equivocado. Puede que yo cause todas las lágrimas del mundo, pero simplemente no necesito de **tu** lástima"_

Remus, tras ese pequeño discurso, se quedó completamente serio.

"_Para tu información, señorita frialdad, no me diste lástima. Admito que en un principio me la diste, pero ahora que entré no encontré ninguna razón por la cual me dieras lástima, porque cuando entré aquí vi a una persona fuerte que es capaz de conllevar cualquier problema a sus espaldas"_ Lily estuvo a punto de hablar, pero él siguió, ignorándola_ "Ahora, lo que vi también fue a una persona que estaba totalmente sola y sin compañía, y creo que por eso me quedé. Creo que por una vez quería que sintieras que tenías, al menos, a un compañero de tu lado…a alguien semejante a un amigo que pudiera darte ánimo. Si no me supe explicar, lo siento, y si malinterpretaste mis causas lo siento igual, pero originalmente quiero que sepas la razón por la cual estoy aquí: Para que no te sientas sola."_

Tomó aire y se sintió cansado, pero siguió clavando su mirada seria en los ojos de la muchacha. Ella seguía tan rígida como siempre, con el cabello (ya completamente rojo) tapándole las orejas.

"_Pues desde hace años puedo ir por ahí sin ninguna compañía a mi lado, y creo que lo he demostrado Remus Lupin" _apretó los labios un momento y siguió hablando _"No necesito de compañeros que me den ánimo, y mucho menos de amigos. No soy tan vulnerable como otras personas"_

Con estas palabras ella se retiró, dejando así al licántropo en medio de la estancia. Él se quedó pensativo, sin oír la puerta del baño de las chicas cerrarse, y sin oír la voz tartamuda de Mirtle la Llorona hacer presencia:

"_¿Ya se fue el monstruo?"_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y en la mesa de Gryffindor todos los merodeadores reían de las bromas que habían hechos ese día, de los castigos que se habían ganado, de las risas estudiantiles que les habían acompañado su gracia, haciendo honor a su trabajo.

Todos los merodeadores reían… menos uno.

Remus Lupin permanecía pensativo, analizando cada palabra de Lily Evans:

"_No necesito de compañeros que me den ánimo, y mucho menos de amigos. No soy tan vulnerable como otras personas" _

'¿No eres tan vulnerable Lily Evans? ¿Cómo podríamos saber si eres vulnerable o no si lo que más podemos ver de ti es tu fría actitud? Una actitud que, muy posiblemente, puede ser fingida'

Remus no era el único pensativo. A no muy tantos puestos estaba la protagonista de su análisis, casi sin probar bocado de la muy apetitosa comida que tenía delante. Ella sentía las burlas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, sentía dedos señaladores chocando con su espalda, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, y sus pensamientos estaban en una única palabra:

_Amigos_

¿De veras tal palabra es tan importante? ¿De verdad uno no puede sobrevivir sin esa palabra?

Sintió un pequeño picoteo en su mano derecha, devolviéndola a la realidad, y su mirada se topó con una lechuza parda que le preguntaba entre leves gestos si no había nada que entregar. Instantáneamente se recordó de la carta que le tenía que responder a sus padres.

Pero esa incógnita seguía en su cabeza…

_Amigos… ¿De verdad son tan importantes?_

Sintió un segundo picoteo y observó a su lechuza. Aún e ignorando el leve ardor que sentía en su mano, acarició con esta al animalito, el cual esperaba un tanto impaciente su mandato.

'No… definitivamente no' se convenció.

Y recogiendo sus cosas, sin probar siquiera bocado de su comida, se fue a la lechucería para mandar su respuesta, aún sintiendo firmes burlas en el camino.

Sin que nadie pudiera observarla, ella sonrió. Qué patéticos, pensó.

_Definitivamente hay cosas más importantes que los amigos_

¿No?

_**Continuará…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aquí estoy :P Un poquitín enferma, pero aquí estoy. Ya no ando tan tarde ¿o si?

**En fin, gustando o no así actualizaré yo, es decir cada dos semanas. Después de un exhaustivo análisis establecí un horario de escritura, y quedé en que actualizaría mis fics cada dos semanas :D  
Teniendo en claro este punto, hablaré de este capítulo:**

**Claramente nuestros dos protagonistas aquí son Remus y Lily, estableciendo un claro debate de lo que es ayuda, lástima y amigos. No sé si los conceptos me han quedado muy claros, pero más o menos eso es lo que pienso de cada cosa sin llegar a exagerar.**

**Siguiendo, ya es el segundo capítulo donde vemos a la Lily fría y negativa que no les puse en un principio: invulnerable, fuerte y fría sin amigos, la persona que no nos gustaría ser (al menos a mí no).**

**Es raro poner a una Lily así, cuando claramente el noventa y ocho por ciento de los fics Lily&JamesMania muestran a la Lilita que es… totalmente diferente a como se pone acá.**

**Así que de aquí pongo la siguiente pregunta:**

_**¿Qué opinan de esta Lily?**_

**Denme su sincera opinión por favor, y pongan sugerencias acerca de cómo hacerla un tantito más feliz :) Aunque claro… el final de este trágico personaje dependerá de mi… muajajajajaja xDD**

**Ejem… n.nU**

**Agradezco a: Potter-Lights, Lioness-Anne-Evans, Hermionegrangerdepotter, Angelli-Vampire, AyraSaphy, Trini-La-Blake, Luchi, Majiss y IcePrincess404.**

**Como siempre, muchisisisiisimas gracias a todas y a cada una de ustedes:D Me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews. Como siempre, espero que opinen de este y los demás capítulos venideros, dando sincera crítica :)**

**Muchos besos! El próximo capítulo dentro de 2 weeks ;-)**

_**Mari**_

**Las quiero:D**


	6. Vergüenza

**Capítulo VI**

**Vergüenza**

Ese día en el internado había de qué hablar: La broma hacia la Señorita _Medusa_ Fría, por cortesía de los merodeadores. Cientos y cientos de alumnos comentaban la broma entre risas, algunos imaginando la escena por desafortunadamente no estar presentes, y otros contando con sumos detalles lo vivido, causando la carcajada general de todos y produciendo, como todo un cuenta cuentos, la sonrisa de cada cual.

Una de esas personas era Sirius Black.

"_Esperamos silenciosamente a que ella estuviese lo suficientemente distraída para emprenderle marcha a la acción"_

Sirius tenía la capacidad de atraer la mirada de muchos con historias de todo tipo: Desde ficticias hasta reales, desde aventuras y romances.

"_Yo les digo desde este momento: No soy ni seré nunca bueno en oclumancia, y mucho menos en la adivinación. Si logro sacar buenas notas en esta materia es porque de una que otra vez invento algo, además de utilizar diversos trucos para hacer una que otra trampa en los exámenes"_

En el grupo hubo una carcajada general. Sirius también tenía esa característica de agregarle un toque de comedia a sus relatos, una pizca de sinceridad de su parte y por su puesto: Un poco de su personalidad.

"_Pues bien, nunca he sido bueno en esta rama de leer las mentes; pero supe instantáneamente en ese momento que no necesitaba oclumancia para saber que tanto mis tres amigos y yo estábamos igual de emocionados de llevar a cabo esa broma. Nos sentíamos como los tres mosqueteros- claro que cuatro envés de tres-. Estábamos sedientos de aventura"_

Los muchachos voltearon los ojos ante tanta palabrería sin necesidad; En cambio las chicas suspiraron, pidiendo que el chico diera más detalles entre palabras delirantes de poeta. Sirius lo hacía a propósito, por ellas. Ellas constituían la parte más importante del público, y como él siempre decía: Las mujeres primero.

"_Entonces yo, impulsado por esta aventura, fui el primero en lanzar este hechizo (complicadísimo, por cierto), el cual le dio de lleno a la chica, convirtiéndola en una de esos monstruos que solo se pueden ver personalmente por los siete mares"_

Cabía destacar que Sirius no era un profesional, pero podía fácilmente ser confundido por uno.

"_El final queda claro: Les hemos brindado otra semana más de sonrisas en sus rostros, con otra broma nuestra, lo cual es una de las cosas más importantes, claro"_ finalizó Sirius Black_ "Nosotros, los merodeadores, seguiremos siendo mosqueteros hasta el fin, además de la eterna pesadilla de Señorita Medusa fría" breve pausa "Gracias"_

Las chicas aplaudieron. Sin duda alguna, la que más lo hizo con vehemencia fue Ann Sally Bright.

"_¡Bravo! ¡Bravo mi cielo!"_ chilló ésta entre euforia y emoción. Sus demás amigas no estaban demás: Dianne Wingsorf y Tiara Ambers estaban en un momento de ensoñación profundo. Cada una aplaudía con fuerza.

"_Gracias… gracias…"_ agradecía Sirius entre pequeñas reverencias.

"_Tardaste mucho en contar la bendita historia ¿eh?" _dijo un poco molesto James.

"_Amigo… las buenas historias son largas ¿sabías?"_ analizó Sirius con un poco de prepotencia.

"_¡Sin duda alguna!"_ chilló Anne _"Sirius… ¡Estoy tan feliz de ser tu novia!"_ la chica, acto seguido, abrazó al pelinegro _"¿Has pensado alguna vez en escribir un libro?"_

"_Mentiría si te dijera que no, mi primor"_ dijo Sirius mientras tomaba a su novia de la cintura _"Pero aún me quedan muchas rutas por descubrir, y experiencias que vivir"_

Dianne y Tiara suspiraron. Anne casi se desmayaba ahí mismo, en medio de la Sala Común.

Y se preguntarán: ¿Dónde habrá quedado Allison Shells? Pues Allison siempre estuvo allí, escuchando la historia mientras leía un libro. Creyéndolo o no, esta chica tenía la capacidad de leer y escuchar con total atención en ambas partes, sin desviar ni mezclar temas.

Coincidentemente, en ese momento, Allison se encontraba leyendo _Los Tres Mosqueteros._ Llevaba una buena parte adelantada, casi más de la mitad del libro, cuando Sirius Black empezó a contar su historia. Sin darse cuenta, la chica empezó a fruncir el ceño entre palabra y palabra del libro, y entre palabra y palabra de Sirius Black.

Debo hacerles saber que Allison se diferenciaba de sus amigas por ser la más seria, y la que nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones; Ni siquiera cuando ella leía novelas se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Quizás en un principio lloró con _Romeo y Julieta_, o rió con chistes y chismes de todas las variedades; Pero en un corto tiempo se dio cuenta de que las novelas románticas y trágicas eran muy semejantes entre sí, que los chistes ya no tenían gracia y los chismes siempre acababan por ser los mismos en otras circunstancias. Al final siguió leyendo libros con la única esperanza de poder encontrar una enseñanza que aplicar a su vida.

_Los Tres Mosqueteros_ era un relato de valor, amistad, heroísmo. Esos hombres arriesgaban sus vidas de verdad; Enemigos se volvían amigos, estableciendo una alianza firme que mantener por muchos años. Esas palabras, en ese libro, si eran delirantes. Las de Sirius Black no.

La broma hacia Lily Evans; Había escuchado del tema todo el santo día, como en cada ocasión similar. Su opinión siempre venía a ser la misma: _Vergüenza._ Vergüenza debía darles a Sirius Black y sus amigos por considerar esas bromas como un acto de heroísmo estudiantil, una aventura. Vergüenza les debía dar por compararse con los tres mosqueteros.

Palabras y palabras. Ella no conocía bien a Lily Evans, debía admitir, pero tampoco consideraba a la chica como un esperpento o algo semejante; Ella, simplemente, era una chica aislada, escondida en un caparazón de metal que nadie podía penetrar. Había intentado hablar con esa muchacha más de una vez, pero los resultados fueron nulos. Nunca vio más que frialdad rodeándola. Le recordaba vagamente a esa estatuilla de cristal que había en su casa. El viejo objeto había caído más de dos veces en el suelo, partiéndose. Claro que con un hechizo reparador se arregló, pero nunca había dejado de ser la misma. Se podían ver claramente las líneas que marcaban sus roturas.

Lily Evans era una estatuilla de cristal rota, casi desfiguraba, por las múltiples burlas de los alumnos de ese colegio, la soledad y las bromas de los merodeadores.

Vergüenza… vergüenza…

'Pobres amigas mías…' pensó la muchacha, mirando de reojo a sus compañeras de dormitorio. Las quería mucho; eran quizá las pocas amigas que ella tenía, las que más le supieron tolerar y querer por como era, a pesar de ser totalmente distinta de ellas: Las niñas que se consideraban princesas, protagonistas de un cuento de hadas. Quizá una de las más soñadoras eran Anne, la chiquilla nacida de muggles que vio, desde un inicio, el mundo mágico como un sueño de infancia hecho realidad.

Las quería… las quería mucho, pero temía que en un día futuro ellas se golpearan con la realidad, cayendo de sus nubes estrepitosamente, desilusionándose. Quería evitarles ese dolor, porque sabía que sucedería, pero no podía; No era quien para quitarle el sueño a un ser querido.

Ella sabía diferenciar entre realidad y ficción, entre lo bueno y lo malo. Simplemente las palabras de Sirius Black estaban demás, pero sus amigas se las creían y nunca se cansaban de escucharlas siempre, una y otra vez, más y más.

'Ya aprenderán…' pensó. Allison nunca se daba cuenta de que siempre se repetía lo mismo, después de cada ocasión semejante. 'Ya aprenderán…'

Siempre.

Allison decidió dejar de pensar, y al instante decidió no continuar su lectura; Los ojos le pesaban.

"_Chicas, me voy al dormitorio. Voy a terminar mis deberes allá"_ anunció ella mientras colocaba una pluma como marcador de libros entre las páginas no leídas.

"_¿Ya Alli?" _preguntó Anne mientras seguía abrazada de su novio, con un deje de tristeza _"Sirius estuvo a punto de contarnos otra aventura"_

Sirius Black sonrió prepotentemente, alzando la barbilla y dejando ver su dentadura blanca. Vergüenza… vergüenza…

"_Supongo que me la perderé"_ se encogió de hombros la muchacha. Acomodándose sus lentes se fue alejando _"Nos vemos arriba"_

"_¡Hey! Espera Shells" _la detuvo Sirius Black. Ella se volvió, obedeciendo cortésmente al llamado _"No me has dicho qué tal la broma de la semana"_

Ella pensó en una milésima de segundo considerar decir lo que pensaba, lo que creía de tantas palabras sin sentido ni significado y de tanta aberración; Pero una vez más se tragó sus pensamientos, sus opiniones. Decidió callar, como siempre.

"_Estuvo bien, supongo"_ contestó sencillamente, y volviéndose se fue encaminando a su dormitorio.

'Ya aprenderán…' pensó una vez más.

Y mientras las chicas retomaban un tema dejado a medias, los chicos iniciaban una partida de cartas o de snaps explosivos y los demás estudiantes hacían sus trabajos ajenos, Sirius Black se daba cuenta, por primera vez, que no había cautivado con palabras la sensibilidad de la chica que él en realidad quería.

Aunque faltaría mucho para que él se diese cuenta de ello.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------

En el dormitorio merodeador…

"_¿Cómo es eso de 'Nos sentíamos como los tres mosqueteros- claro que cuatro envés de tres'? Creo que debo recordarte que yo no participé en esa broma, Sirius"_ dijo Remus con molestia.

"_Relájate Lunático; Simplemente me pareció que estabas fuera de la broma, y por eso te quise agregar"_ dijo Sirius calmadamente.

"_Es que Sirius, por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡Yo estaba fuera de la broma! ¡No contribuí en nada a ella!"_ informó el licántropo con mal humor.

"_Pues tuviste tu oportunidad de estar en ella, te informo"_ dijo Sirius empezando a molestarse también _"Si tanto querías estar allí…"_

"_No gracias"_ le interrumpió Remus_ "Me alegra mucho de no haber estado inmiscuido en esa broma"_ Remus bufó una vez más, pero esta vez de resignación. En un gesto de cansancio, se acostó en su cama de dosel con pesadez; Pareció que la molestia que tenía en el rostro se había esfumado por unos momentos.

"_Remus… ¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó James con algo de preocupación.

"_No te ves bien amigo"_ le dijo Peter con preocupación también _"¿Te afectó la luna llena?"_

"_No lo sé Peter…r"_ se limitó a responder el licántropo en un murmullo lastimero.

"_Pues para haber sido ayer el último día de luna llena del mes, estás más malhumorado que nunca"_ no pudo evitar decir en voz alta Sirius. Esto hizo que Remus se incorporara en su cama, sentándose, adoptando una expresión seria en su mirada.

"_El lobo no tiene que ver nada con esto, en cambio mi sentido común sí. Aún sigo diciendo que lo que le hacen a esa chica es injusto, y cruel"_

"_Vamos Remus… ¡Son solo bromas!"_ exclamó Sirius impacientándose con su amigo.

"_Bromas pesadas que les vienen haciendo a ella desde que tiene once años de edad"_ le recordó Remus.

"_Pues ella bien se puede defender ¿no crees? La Señorita Frialdad no necesita de lobos enamorados que la defiendan"_

"_¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella!"_ exclamó Remus mientras lanzaba una almohada a la cabeza de Sirius, quien lo supo esquivar con habilidad.

"_¡Ja! ¡Lunático se delató!"_ exclamó el muchacho_ "Que yo sepa, amigo mío, tu no eres el único lobo que existe en esta tierra"_

Sirius, Peter y James no pudieron evitar reír, mientras veían a Remus Lupin ruborizarse hasta las orejas, pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia.

"_¡Arrg! ¡Dejen de portarse como si tuviesen cerebros de pacotilla y préstenme atención por una vez en sus vidas!"_ en este punto los tres amigos dejaron de reír. Jamás habían visto a Remus Lupin de esa manera _"Estoy harto de tener que pasar por los pasillos, escuchando por doquier que la Señorita Medusa Fría, o la Señorita pelo verde de moco o la Señorita lo que sea ha recibido otra rotunda broma de los merodeadores. ¡Están todos los años gastando bromas en ella! Piensen por un momento, olvidándose de ser los merodeadores, de ser personas privilegiadas y felices… ¿Cómo les sentaría si una persona les hiciera bromas de diestra a siniestra, recibieran burlas de diestra a siniestra y, además, no tuviesen amigos?"_

En este punto fueron los merodeadores quienes callaron; Esta vez, Remus Lupin había tocado un punto que ninguno de los chicos se habían atrevido a pensar, o siquiera imaginar.

"_Ahh… así que pueden hacer sentir a alguien miserable, pero no permitirían que alguien les hiciera sentir miserables a ustedes ¿eh?"_

"_Lunático, nosotros no le hacemos la vida miserable a alguien; Simplemente sacamos una sonrisa a las personas, para que tengan algo en qué pensar que no sean deberes ni esas cosas"_ se atrevió a decir James, serio y sereno.

"_Pues pareciera todo lo contrario"_

Silencio una vez más. Ésta vez, el menor del grupo se atrevió a hablar.

"_Pero Remus… hay personas que al hacerles una broma, se ríen por la gracia, o simplemente se defienden"_ murmuró.

"_Si Peter, es verdad" _estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. Se volvió a Remus_ "Dime Remus… ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porque Señorita Frialdad nunca se ha defendido de nuestras bromas?"_

Remus guardó silencio por unos instantes, tratando de encontrar respuesta clara que no consiguió en sus pensamientos.

"_No… no lo sé"_ admitió _"No sé por qué nunca se ha defendido, ni reído por la gracia; Lo que sé es que no la conocemos lo suficiente para saberlo, y en realidad… nadie la conoce bien. Nadie sabe si le ha pasado algo malo, o si ha tenido que soportar algún momento triste. Nadie lo sabe" _hubo una breve pausa antes de finalizar _"Ella no tiene amigos en los cuales apoyarse"_

Después de esa frase siguió un silencio sepulcral que rodeó la estancia. Para los merodeadores eso cayó como hielo tragado sin pensar en la garganta. Sirius no pudo evitar decir algo, antes de que el frío le revolviera el estómago.

"_Yo lo único que sé es que, por no haber reído de nuestras bromas, todo el mundo le puso el mote de Señorita Frialdad"_

"_Si…"_ suspiró Peter _"En realidad, no solo por eso; A ella nunca se le ha visto reír, ni llorar, ni enojarse"_ otro suspiro más _"Ahora que lo veo bien, me atrevo a decir: Pobre Señorita Frialdad"_

"_Siempre puedes llamarla por su nombre Peter"_ dijo Remus, viendo que su charla, al menos, había podido convertir al menor del grupo.

Pero Peter pareció verse en una crisis, porque sus pequeños ojos oscuros se agrandaron a tal punto que pareció anormal… como una rata asustada.

"_¿Peter? ¿Qué sucede?"_ preguntó James, dándose cuenta del estado de su amigo.

"_Es que… yo… me di cuenta de que…"_ Peter se volvió a Remus. Éste le miraba confundido _"Remus, ruego que no me mates, pero… es que… no recuerdo el nombre de Señorita Frialdad"_

Más silencio. Todos se vieron asombrados, no solo por lo que dijo Peter, sino por darse cuenta de algo nuevo:

"_Yo tampoco lo recuerdo"_ murmuró Sirius.

"_Ni yo…"_ murmuró James, sorprendido.

Podía sonar extraño, casi incoherente, pero es que era verdad: Tantos años unidos de tantas bromas, tantas burlas, tantas veces en las que se empleó el mote con sus similares habían logrado hacer olvidar en las mentes de estos muchachos el verdadero nombre de quien por años habían osado burlarse sin escrúpulo alguno.

"_¿Es… en serio?"_ preguntó el licántropo.

Nadie pudo evitar asentir.

"_Esto es… increíble"_ susurró Remus, sorprendido _"No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayan olvidado"_

"_¿Acaso tu sabes cuál es?"_ preguntó Sirius.

"_¡Claro que lo sé!"_ exclamó Remus, ésta vez disgustado _"¡No puedo creerlo!"_

"_Pues siempre nos lo puedes decir" _dijo Sirius.

"_Pues si, puedo hacerlo, pero pensándolo mejor… ¡No lo haré!"_ exclamó éste, ya completamente disgustado, furioso, enojado.

"_¡Remus! ¡Es sólo un nombre!"_ exclamó Peter, asustado por la mirada de Remus.

"_No Peter, no es solo un nombre: Es el nombre de la persona de quien por años han estado gastando bromas sin sentido. Este nombre es de alguien que, si mal no me equivoco, debe sentirse en el fondo enojada, sola y triste. Al ustedes descubrir su nombre, creo que será el paso para que, de una vez y por todas maduren y sepan ver que ella es una persona como todos nosotros, no un conejillo de indias; Así que no, Peter"_ dijo rápidamente él, al ver a su amigo a punto de hablar _"No les diré nada. Esta vez, ustedes seguirán por su lado tratando de conocer a la que todo el mundo llama Señorita Frialdad; Y si al final ustedes deciden hacerle bromas otra vez, pues mal por ustedes, porque se perderán mi amistad para siempre"_

"_¡Remus…!" _exclamó Sirius, pero Remus le interrumpió.

"_¡Fin de la discusión!"_ y acto seguido éste cerró los doseles, quedando totalmente escondido de las miradas de sus amigos. El licántropo colocó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama. Quería dormir en paz, lejos de discusiones. Estaba cansado de todo y simplemente quería cerrar los ojos, alejando la furia.

"_¡Arrg! ¡Todo por un maldito nombre!"_ exclamó Sirius, quitándose a manotazos la túnica y deshaciéndose de su camisa y corbata con fuerza, quedando desnudo del torso para arriba _"Espero que esa luna llena pase rápido. No me gusta tener que discutir con Lunático"_

"_Pero es que Sirius… lo que dice él es verdad"_ dijo Peter, sintiéndose mal, mientras quitaba lentamente el edredón de su cama.

Sirius no contestó. Prefería no pensar en nada, no hacerle caso a nadie. Sin siquiera quitarse los pantalones escolares se acostó en su cama, boca abajo, dejando que el cabello pelinegro le cayera libremente por la almohada y las orejas. Peter negó con la cabeza mientras se acostaba en su cama, dejando que los párpados cayesen como plomo. Ambos chicos estaban dormidos ya.

James se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese rato, pensativo; Señorita Frialdad… Señorita cabellos de sangre, Señorita de ojos glaciales… Ratón de biblioteca. Ésa era Evans: la chica más solitaria en todo Hogwarts, la mejor de la clase y la favorita del profesorado. Tenía que admitir que no la conocía bien; no conocía las razones que le habían impulsado a hacerle muchas de las más famosas bromas del pasado; no conocía la razón por la que le encantaba hacerla poner rabiosa, más fría de lo normal; no conocía la razón por la que amaba burlarse de ella, siempre.

Ahora quería conocer esas razones; Todas y cada una de ellas.

'Creo que mañana tocará otra sesión de clases privadas de transformaciones' pensó.

Y sin dejar que transcurriera otro minuto, sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Allison suspiró mientras cerraba el libro de _Los Tres Mosqueteros_, dando por finalizado otro libro maravilloso; Era medianoche y sus amigas se encontraban durmiendo ya, visitando el país de los sueños. En unos minutos ella estaría allí, visitando su país también, al apagar su vela.

Mientras se quitaba los lentes, dejándolos en la mesa de noche, oyó que un picoteo resonaba en la estancia. Tiara se removió entre las sábanas, hablando entre sueños:

"_No mamá… no quiero nueces… no me gustan las nueces… no no…" _calló.

La rubia se levantó descalza, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras. Llegó hasta la ventana, de donde provenía el ruido, y la abrió con cuidado para que no se formaran chirridos. En efecto y como suponía, una lechuza se encontraba al otro lado, llevando en su pata un pequeño pergamino doblado. La chica lo desató, dejando que la lechuza se fuera al haber cumplido con su mandado, lista para descansar. Allison no pudo evitar fijarse en el escrito que llevaba la parte externa del pergamino:

**Para: Evans**

¿Qué hacía alguien mandándole un pergamino a Lily Evans a las doce de la noche? ¿Y quién era esa persona?

Alli no pudo evitar tentarse en abrir el pergamino, pero sin embargo no lo hizo. Su sentido común atacó a tiempo para decirle que la correspondencia era algo privado, y que era una invasión a la privacidad de alguien abrir cualquier carta, papel, paquete o pergamino que iba dirigido a otra persona que no fuera ella.

'Es mejor que se lo de a Evans ya'

La rubia, cerrando la ventana con cuidado, se dirigió de puntitas a la cama de Lily Evans, la cual se encontraba totalmente cerrada por los doseles. Vaciló en abrir los doseles un momento para despertar a la muchacha (si es que estaba dormida), o si en dejar el pergamino en su mesa de noche, o quizá guardarse el mensaje para entregárselo al día siguiente. Al final decidió dárselo en ese mismo momento como pudiera, porque si seguía teniendo el pergamino entre sus manos, estaría segura de que acabaría leyéndolo. Uno de los peores defectos de Allison Shells era la curiosidad.

"_Evans… Evans…"_ susurró ella, pero sin recibir respuesta. Los doseles no se movieron ni un poco, y la cama no se sintió hundir _"Evans…" _Nada.

'Creo que será mejor que abras los doseles Allison' le mandó su conciencia.

Con cuidado y sin provocar ruido, la chica abrió los doseles, dejando ver a Lily Evans durmiendo de medio lado, con el rostro dando hacia Allison Shells, quien extrañadamente se encontraba sorprendida, por ver por primera vez a Lily Evans sin frialdad rodeando su rostro, y durmiendo con una sonrisa entre los labios. Esta vez estaba serena, completamente dormida como para despertar con cualquier ruido, feliz. Parecía estar en su propio mundo del sueño, como todos los demás alumnos que habitaban en ese castillo.

'Vaya Lily Evans; Ojalá siempre te pudiéramos ver así' sonrió la rubia con cierta tristeza.

Colocando el pergamino al lado de su almohada, en un punto donde no pudiera caerse de la cama, Allison se trazó en la mente la sonrisa de Lily Evans. Tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que la pudiera ver de nuevo.

'Buenas noches Lily. Que descanses bien'

_**Continuará…**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Con un día de retraso, pero aquí está xD** **Pude haber colgado en capítulo ayer, pero tenía que ir a que unos quince de una amiga mía, así que entre levantarse tarde, desayunar, ir a la peluquería, comer, ver las fotos de matrimonio de un primo mío, ir a la fiesta de mi amiga, regresa a la una y media de la mañana muerta de sueño… bueno, si, soy vaga UU Pero que sepan que encontré tiempo para escribir en mi cuadernito y pasarlo todo hoy:P Porque las quiero, claro clarines :D**

**Bueno pes, siguiendo con el cap, les seré sincera: Lo encuentro incoherente. No me gustó mucho, en realidad. Hay mucha… mmm… fuerza negativa?? Qué se yo. Creo que entre tantos exámenes y trabajos, mi mente se quedó extenuada y no encuentro mucho que poner :( Siento si el cap no es de su agrado completo. Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**Aquí en el capi conocemos más a Allison Shells y sus amigas, conocemos un poquitín más del alma poética de Sirius (No sé como se me pudo ocurrir eso xD), vemos a unos merodeadores muy avergonzados, a un Remus muy furioso, etc. Creo que andamos a un paso más cerca de descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Lily Evans ¿no creen? Si es que no se lo imaginan primero ;)**

**Bueno chicas, me encantaría seguir diciéndole cosas de esta semana tan extenuada, pero no puedo. Tengo que irme a estudiar para un examen largo, a ver si termino antes para empezar a hacer un video editado para una amiga y así; Así que lo siento. Les prometo que dentro de dos semanas les dedico más tiempo, eh? **

**Mientras tanto comenten en reviews. Les gustó el cap? Oh! Ya se me olvidaba:**

**¡Pregunta del capítulo:D**

_**¿Qué les parece Allison Shells?**_

**Aquí entra todo lo que piensa, todo lo que cree, como es, etc. Es decir: toda su persona. A mi, personalmente, me encanta este personaje :D Dentro de muchos capítulos tomará un protagonismo especial. Ya verán ;)**

**Agradecimientos a: Luchi, Mr. Lectora Jojo, Hermione-granger-de-potter, valeweasley, Potter-Lights, blackberry, Lioness-Anne-Evans, Angelli-Vampire, Nikky-veela y Majiss.**

**Que sepan que adoré cada uno de sus reviews, y que cada uno me hizo plenamente feliz durante estas dos semanas tan fuertes:D Las quiero muchote! Que sepan eso siempre, eh??**

**Bueno mis chicas, las dejo. Comenten y liberen sus mentes! ;) **

**Mil besos a cada quien!**

**Mari :)**


	7. Dulce despertar

**Nota: Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, como bien sabemos todos. Nada es mío, ni siquiera el polvo… solo la trama es mía… muchas gracias. **

**Resumen del capítulo anterior: Conocemos a Allison Shells: Una chica especial, totalmente diferente a sus amigas. Remus discute con sus amigos, haciéndoles ver lo crueles que son con Señorita Frialdad; Por cierto… ¿Cuál es el nombre de señorita Frialdad? James está curioso por saberlo.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo VII**

**Dulce despertar**

Esa mañana, James Potter se levantó sobresaltado al notar las primeras palabras del día atravesar su cabeza:

'Debo saber el nombre de Evans'

Al parecer Remus había hecho bien su trabajo; No tanto en hacerle sentir mal consigo mismo y reprenderse (cosa que en verdad no sentía), sino haberle hecho pensar del asunto… porque se había quedado pensando en el bendito tema, y quizá hasta sus pensamientos estuvieron intercalándose con sus sueños, pero de eso no podía estar muy seguro ya.

Se sentó en su cama, rascándose la cabeza como hacía en cada mañana. Miró alrededor y notó que sus amigos aún seguían durmiendo, incluso Lunático, quien al parecer no había retirado los doseles durante toda la noche. Peter seguía en su mundo del sueño, roncando acompasadamente mientras yacía totalmente cubierto y enredado con las sábanas; No cabía duda alguna de que en ese día, como en todos los demás, el menor de los merodeadores sería el último en levantarse.

Con una risita contenida miró hacia Sirius, quien aún yacía boca abajo en su cama, con la cara totalmente estampada contra la almohada. James negó con la cabeza; Tanto él como el resto de los merodeadores (incluyendo al mismo Sirius) sabían de sobra que cuando el perro mantenía esa postura inconscientemente durante toda la noche, era porque: Algo le incomodaba, preocupaba, enfadaba o entristecía.

Recordaba que la primera vez que había visto a Sirius así había sido en el primer día en el que habían dormido juntos en aquel dormitorio; Ese día el Sirius Black de once años estaba en parte emocionado y en parte preocupado. Durante mucho tiempo el joven, aún y cuando así no lo deseaba ni a muerte, había aprendido a adornar su mente con doseles verdes, serpientes, maldad y magia totalmente oscura, imaginándose entre personas de cabezas frías e ideas macabras y equivocadas- como las de sus padres-. Estuvo acostumbrándose a aquella visión hasta esa noche. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó Gryffindor había quedado sin habla; Aún y cuando una excitación inexplicable le inundaba en el alma, estaba en el fondo casi atemorizado; Tenía el presentimiento de que se llevaría un buen regaño de parte de su familia.

Y en parte así fue: Al día siguiente, Hogwarts grabó en sus paredes, entre un silencio sepulcral, el recuerdo del vociferador cuyos gritos potentes nadie había logrado sacarse de la cabeza hasta varias semanas después.

La segunda vez en que Sirius decidió estampar la cabeza contra la almohada había sido cuando empezaron las sospechas de las desapariciones frecuentes de Remus. Del grupo, Sirius siempre había sido el más curioso. Él siempre quería saberlo todo, con detalles o sin ellos, y la poca confianza que presentaba Remus con sus constantes idas y venidas le hacían sacar las sospechas más alocadas de sus revueltos pensamientos, haciendo que James y Peter perdieran por poco la poca paciencia que tenían a sus trece años de edad. Cuando Remus decidió al fin revelar su secreto, los dos antes nombrados no pudieron evitar suspirar; En parte por saber al fin el secreto del licántropo, y en parte por librarse de Sirius y sus complejos detectivescos.

La tercera vez fue cuando el grupo tomó su nombre oficial, justo en el día en el que se había llevado a cabo por fin la completa transformación del ciervo, la rata y el perro, comenzando así las expediciones lunares.

La cuarta vez fue cuando Sirius había casi hecho matar a Snape en el Sauce Boxeador, revelándole el secreto que con tanto cuidado los merodeadores habían guardado por años. En esos días había estado peor que un muerto: Sin ánimo de nada; Estaba la carga de la culpa y le atormentaba. Aunque Snape no le caí bien para nada- y seguía sin caerle bien-, Sirius se había dado cuenta que lo que había hecho había estado mal… muy mal… y casi perdió la amistad de sus amigos por ese acto, cosa que le había puesto aún peor. Gracias a Merlín, ese asunto estaba casi olvidado.

Pero sin duda alguna, esta vez, Sirius estaba enfadado; James no sabía si lo estaba consigo mismo o con Remus, pero estaba seguro de que todo se debía a la discusión de la noche anterior. Esperaba que su amigo no se levantara con mal humor.

Suspiró. Recostó su cuerpo una vez más contra el colchón, deseando quedarse dormido una vez más aunque así su cuerpo no lo quisiera. Éste, quizás, estaba muy ocupado en cooperar con su mente para decir en un lenguaje que solo él podía comprender: '¡No seas vago y levántate ya!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió del baño con un buen humor jamás visto en ella. Quien hubiera visto en ese momento a Lily Evans habría dicho que estaba radiante y completamente feliz. ¿Y por qué la felicidad?, se preguntarán; Ni Lily lo sabía. Lo único que podía recordar era haber despertado con una sonrisa en los labios, sin siquiera pensar que el día anterior le habían jugado una broma y todo el mundo se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas y hasta en su cara; No le importaba.

Evans tenía la extraña sensación de haber despertado de un sueño maravilloso… de haber vivido en una especie de mundo paralelo; Pero por más que trataba de poner su memoria a funcionar, no recordaba nada. Eso le impacientaba, pero la sonrisa seguía allí después de todo, y no quiso quitarse hasta un momento en que Lily divisó un pergamino doblado que yacía en la esquina de su cama de dosel.

Miró alrededor, viendo si alguna compañera de habitación había despertado ya, pero nada; Todas las princesas seguían con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo con tranquilidad. Tal parecía apuntar todo que el misterioso pergamino estuvo siempre allí, en su cama, y ella ni se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

'Bueno… a ver qué dirá' pensó sin más, agarrando el pergamino y repasando el escueto e inconcluso **Para: Evans** que rezaba éste. Aún y sin quitar su temido ceño arrugado, desdobló y leyó el corto mensaje que éste traía:

'_Evans:_

_Hoy: Tutoría de transformaciones en el mismo salón privado de la biblioteca. No faltes._

_Potter'_

Esas pocas y mínimas palabras empezaron a hacer que la felicidad que embriagaba en ese día a la pelirroja empezara a desvanecerse con rápidos y agigantados pasos; Pero ella hizo alto y respiró profundamente antes de pensar correctamente y no perder los estribos consigo misma.

'Hmmm… ir o no ir a la biblioteca: Ese es el dilema'

Tras analizarlo, Lily concluyó que no iría a darle clases a ese idiota. Estaba de buen humor ese día, y no quería verlo; Para nada tenía que ver con la broma de muy mal gusto que le había hecho él junto con sus inmaduros amigos. Tenía que ver con que… ¡Rayos! Simplemente no quería verlo y ya.

Sonrió de nuevo, ésta vez con más gracia. Tenía que admitir que se moría de ganas por verle la cara a ese Potter al ver que ella no iría a la biblioteca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un soñoliento Sirius empezó a abrir sus pesados ojos con dificultad, llevándose la perfecta vista de su nariz rascándose contra la almohada. Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y se rascaba por detrás de las orejas, emitiendo un sonoro bostezo.

"_Un poco más e iba a levantarte yo, Canuto"_

Sirius dirigió su mirada a su amigo Lunático, quien ya se encontraba despierto y vestido, listo para el día.

"_Vamos; Ve a vestirte que debemos bajar a desayunar"_

Sirius parpadeó, extrañado. Ayer Remus y él habían discutido más que los demás, éste se había acostado con un humor de perros al igual que él y ahora… ¿Le hablaba como en cada mañana?

"_¿Quién eres tu?"_ no pudo evitar preguntar. Remus arrugó el ceño.

"_Soy Remus Lupin, tu amigo. ¿Hoy tenemos mala memoria Canuto?"_ preguntó burlón.

El animago se extrañó aún más.

"_El que debe de tener mala memoria debes de ser tú"_ contraatacó, pero Remus se quedó callado, aún sin entender. Sirius suspiró _"Ayer nos diste el mayor regaño de toda la historia, discutimos, te acuestas enojado a dormir cubriéndote con los doseles y ahora… ¿Me saludas como todos los días?"_ preguntó. Remus, esta vez claro, asintió con una sonrisa _"Perdona si soy más lento que una tortuga, pero… no entiendo"_

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una risa muy propia de él; De ésas que hacían impacientar al pobre Black.

"_Ay Canuto… la vida sigue"_ explicó Remus con una sonrisa _"No voy a estar siempre enojado con ustedes por ser como son"_

Sirius arrugó la nariz en señal de algo malo. ¿Es que un mosquito había picado a Remus o qué?

"_Entonces… ¿Lo de ayer no cuenta?"_

Remus de repente se puso serio, borrando cualquier trazo de sonrisa.

"_Claro que lo de ayer cuenta, pulgoso"_ dijo no muy educadamente _"No creas que he discutido con ustedes por nada"_

"_Entonces…"_

"_Nada Sirius" _le interrumpió el licántropo con un suspiro _"Solo levanta tu trasero de la cama y cámbiate; Si no, voy a bajar solo a desayunar"_

Sirius aún seguía sin entender mucho, pero igualmente obedeció; Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el trayecto.

"_Hey Lunático… ¿Sabes donde está Cornamenta?"_ preguntó. Remus, en respuesta, negó con la cabeza.

"_Ni idea"_

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras entraba al baño, listo para vestirse.

Del otro lado, Remus intentaba levantar a Peter:

"_Colagusano… despierta ya…"_

"_No no… no aún… un rato más… solo un minuto…"_ murmuraba éste entre murmullos apagados, aún con los ojos cerrados.

En otros casos, Remus habría utilizado su varita en ese momento para levantar a Peter por las malas; Pero ese día no lo hizo. De alguna extraña manera, se sentía de muy buen humor en esa mañana.

_**Continuará…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya ya… ya sé que el capítulo está corto y quizás algo incoherente con todo ese buen humor que desprenden nuestros personajes, además de que no hay casi trozos de gran importancia (se puede decir que el único es el de Sirius y su complejo de dormir boca abajo). Lo sé… sé que no es un gran capi… pero es que no tuve tiempo. Tuve que viajar este fin de semana y hoy fue que regresé, y ahora es que puedo "terminar" este capítulo, porque para más colmo no tengo mucha inspiración…**

**De verdad que lo siento U.U. Últimamente ando así de… falta de ideas. No les prometeré el cap para exactamente dentro de 2 semanas (si no me equivoco, creo que dentro de 2 semanas son las elecciones en el país)… pero estará, como siempre.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco a: Potter-light, Review 46, Lioness-Anne-Evans, Diana, Nikky-veela, Majiss, Summerh, Sami-Marauder-girl, Daphnne y maraclarita.**

**Gracias de verdad por esos reviews:D Mañana les pasaré a contestar por reply, no se preocupen; Es que hoy no puedo, ya que mi hermana subirá dentro de poco y me va a terminar botando de aquí, además de que necesito terminar de hacer las demás cosas que debo hacer.**

**Eso si! Les dejaré la pregunta del capítulo:**

_**¿Qué opinan de este Sirius?**_

**En este capi quise dedicarle un trocito a este personaje que tanto adoramos por diversas causas, aunque aquí en esta historia, haré que le querremos más por otras causas que casi nunca se ven ;) Ya verán…**

**Muchas gracias una vez más! Pasen a criticar si gustan. **

**Con todos los besos y abrazos que se puedan dar, me despido.**

**Bye!**

**Mari**


	8. Flores

**Nota de la autora: No soy JK Rowling; Sólo utilizo sus hermosos personajes para hacerles bailar chacha y hacer que hagan otras mil locuras que quiero que hagan porque tengo la oportunidad, pero eso nada más. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Flores**

No podía creerlo…

Es que…

¡Vaya! ¡Simplemente era impresionante!

Y se estarán preguntando qué cosa era tan extraordinaria e increíble ¿no?

Pues, poniéndolo más claro y sin dar muchos rodeos, les pudiese dar un ejemplo de lo que estaba pasando en este preciso momento:

"_¿Disculpa? Sé que sonará extraño, pero… ¿Por casualidad sabes cuál es el nombre de Señorita Frialdad?"_

Estaría de más decir que el curioso era James Potter.

"_No… lo siento mucho"_

Esa había sido la respuesta de una de las muy tantas chicas a las que les había preguntado el muchacho; Y cuando me refiero a muy tantas, es porque fueron **muy tantas.**

Y eso sin contar a algunos chicos, cuya respuesta igualmente fue negativa.

Al parecer, no solo Sirius, Peter y él desconocían el nombre de la muchacha; James se pudo dar cuenta de ello en esa mañana.

Desde hacía unos largos minutos, la curiosidad por saber el nombre de _Señorita Frialdad_ había pasado a ser una completa y retorcida obsesión… ¡Y todo por un nombre! Era sorprendente.

Ya era otra respuesta negativa para James, y este estaba más que desesperado… y rendido. ¿Por qué no mejor iba y le preguntaba a McGonnagall? No… ¿Y a Slughorn? Tampoco. Era más el fastidio de verles lo que le influía en su decisión.

Solo faltaría entonces preguntarle a las últimas chicas que figuraban en su mente. Instantáneamente, fue al Gran Comedor.

"_¡Hola chicas!"_

Dianne, Tiara y Anne dejaron de comer para fijar sus ojos en el merodeador; Allison ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su nuevo libro, pero en sus ojos se pudieron dibujar sospecha.

"_¡Hola James!"_ le saludo Anne con mucho entusiasmo _"¿Sabes donde se encuentra Sirius? No le he visto bajar"_

"_Seguro se levantó un poco más tarde Annie. Seguro y baja con Remus y Peter dentro de unos minutos._

Anne sonrió y volvió a comer. James se apresuró a dar algunos rodeos antes de ir con el tema que le interesaba de verdad.

"_Y hablando de algunas personas desaparecidas"_ se atrevió a bromear _"No veo a Señorita Frialdad por aquí. ¿Alguna la ha visto?"_

Todas negaron, menos Allison, quien aún estaba metida en su mundo, pero atenta a todo.

"_No, ella siempre suele levantarse más temprano que nosotras"_ informó Dianne mientras se servía un poco más de tocino en su plato _"Seguro y ya comió"_

"_Si… seguro que si" _dijo despreocupadamente Anne.

"_Oh, bien…"_ James carraspeó un poco _"Gracias por su ayuda igualmente"_

"_¿Por qué la pregunta James? ¿Acaso la estás buscando?"_ Tiara rió, empleando un poco de su singular coquetería en la voz _"Seguro y ustedes le van a hacer otra broma"_

"_Eer… si, algo así, se puede decir…"_ medio mintió el chico.

"_Pues si lo hacen, hagan una grande, que todas podamos ver" _pidió Dianne _"Tengo ganas de reírme hoy"_

"_Bueno, en cuanto se de la ocasión, les complaceré"_ sonrió el chico, sabiendo muy bien que esas no eran sus intenciones momentáneas.

En esos momentos Allison no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido, deteniendo por un instante su lectura. James escuchó a la chica.

"_¿Algún problema Alli?"_ preguntó James, empleando un poco de burla en sus palabras.

James y Allison se conocían desde que estaban en pañales; Sus padres siempre habían sido muy amigos, y habían hecho que sus hijos fueran muy amigos también. Tal vez fue el ingreso a Hogwarts y el encuentro de sus actuales amistades lo que había quebrado un poco de esa amistad, pero solo un poco. Igualmente solían hablar mucho en cuanto se encontraban solos y hasta se llegaban a tratar como los hermanos que nunca pudieron tener.

Cuando Allison levantó la mirada de su libro para mirar fija y duramente a James, éste supo que había molestado a la chica por una razón desconocida.

"_Mis problemas, en este momento, son tú y tus ofensivos comentarios"_ Eso pareció confirmarlo todo.

Las tres chicas restantes se sorprendieron a tal punto que casi abrían la boca de la impresión. Allison _nunca_ era dura o fría con nadie. Ella era el ser más tranquilo que podía habitar sobre la tierra; ¿Por qué ahora salía con esto? Últimamente estaba muy extraña, y más enfrascada en sí misma.

Observaciones así atacaban la mente de James, quien no se encontraba nada sorprendido, en realidad. Conocía a Allison desde hacía mucho, y sabía muy bien que ella tenía sus ratos de mal humor.

"_¿Qué he hecho yo para ponerte así Alli?"_ preguntó él con una calma increíble y una tranquila sonrisa en los labios. Allison pareció molestarse un poco más.

"_Molestar a la que llamas "Señorita Frialdad" durante más de siete años. Eso es lo que me molesta"_ contestó más fríamente si cabe.

James pareció adoptar una mirada burlona, aunque igual de fría al mismo tiempo. Fue en ese momento en que Anne decidió intervenir:

"_Jamie, deja a Alli. Hoy creo que está un poco estresada por un trabajo o algo parecido que tiene en Estudios muggles. Ella…"_

"_Tranquila Annie"_ le interrumpió James, aún con la mirada fija en Allison _"Creo que Alli entiende que no todo es de su incumbencia ¿verdad?"_

"_Lo entiendo, pero…"_

"_Entonces, simplemente, no te metas en nuestros asuntos Señorita Frialdad"_ le interrumpió él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona al final, borrándola poco tiempo después al ver que Allison esbozaba una igual _"¿Qué?"_

"_Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el nombre de tu "Señorita Frialdad" ¿verdad?"_

La pequeña conversación había hecho que James se olvidara de su propósito.

"_Pues si lo sé" _contestó automáticamente sin siquiera pensarlo.

"_¿Ah si? Pues dime cuál es"_

James puso los ojos en blanco mientras se maldecía a sí mismo y su molestia y desesperación hacían presencia. Allison se pudo dar cuenta de que su querido amigo no lo sabía; Eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

"_¿Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el nombre de la persona que molestas desde primer año?"_ preguntó. James no contestó. La chica chasqueó la lengua.

Ya la frialdad había pasado a un segundo plano. La burla ahora era la protagonista.

"_Podrías decírmelo ¿no?"_ claro que ahora James era el que había intercambiado los papeles con Allison. Ahora, él era el que estaba molesto.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

"_Sólo te daré una pista"_ James se quedó atento a las palabras de Allison _"Tiene que ver con flores. Listo. A ver si con eso te basta"_

Con esto, la chica se levantó de la mesa y se fue del Gran Comedor. Las chicas no habían entendido mucho el asunto, por lo cual se encontraban muy confundidas. James, en cambio, se encontraba ahora sereno y pensativo.

En ese preciso momento entraron Peter, Remus y Sirius al Gran Comedor. Sirius ubicó rápidamente el lugar de su chica en la mesa de Gryffindor y fue directo hacia ella para darle un corto beso de buenos días. Para su sorpresa había estaba James también.

"_¡Amigo! No te había visto hasta ahora. ¿Qué andabas haciendo madrugador?"_ preguntó en broma.

"_Eer… nada. Solo me levanté temprano, eso es todo"_ contestó James, no convenciendo del todo a su amigo _"En fin… comamos ya"_

Así, y sin mucho que decir, empezaron a comer. Las chicas, rato después, se fueron, murmurando entre sí. A Sirius esto no le pasó por desapercibido.

"_¿Qué les pasará? Hoy estuvieron más silenciosas de lo normal"_ comentó el animago _"Y no he visto a Shells por aquí. ¿Pasó algo interesante James?"_

"_No, nada"_ dijo éste aún sin poner mucha atención en las cosas.

Estaba muy ocupado pensando en flores.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Mientras tanto, Lily Evans se encontraba sentada en los terrenos del colegio, con un grueso block reposando en sus piernas y un lápiz juguetón delineando los retorcidos pasajes de su imaginación en el papel, plasmando felicidad, tristeza, compañía, soledad, días, noches… tantas cosas que hasta algunas ella podía llegar a desconocer.

Lily sabía dibujar; Lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón. Cuando no hablaba, lo hacía mediante el papel, ilustrando lo que quería. Para no tener mucha experiencia, era muy buena en ello. Había varios dibujos suyos montados en cuadros en su casa.

Dejó de dibujar en un momento, haciendo que su mano descansara un poco. Miró alrededor y notó como las hojas amarillentas empezaban a caer de los árboles hasta llegar al suelo. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que el otoño estaba en su máximo momento. Dentro de poco el invierno tocaría la puerta.

Lily no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se borrara, ni que sus ojos se ensombrecieran, ni que su mano se colara automáticamente por debajo de su túnica para sacar del bolsillo interno un papel arrancado de cuaderno, doblado aunque sin poder disimular unas arrugas plasmadas en su textura; Desteñido, un poco, también, pero lleno de valor para ella.

Lo desdobló y estiró un poco, descubriendo un dibujo acerca de dos niñas tomadas de la mano, sonriendo, recostadas en un bonito día de primavera; claro que el dibujo no era de lo más especial. Era la perfecta obra de una niña de diez años e inexperta, quien solo sabía ilustrar a las personas dándoles formar de palitos y demás, sin poder darle los acabados perfectos que su imaginación le dictaba.

A los ojos de los demás, ese pequeño trozo de papel era insignificante; Pero para ella lo era todo. Ahí estaba reflejada una infancia feliz, un tiempo feliz y un pasado feliz, hasta que el verano terminó, haciendo que esa felicidad terminara también.

'Como cambia el tiempo' pensó ella, dejando escapar un suspiró desde lo más hondo de su alma.

Y como duele, para variar.

La conocida campana se hizo escuchar, haciendo saber que ya comenzaban las clases. Lily cerró el block y lo guardó en su mochila, al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba el dibujo por una última vez ese día. Lo dobló una vez más y lo guardó en el bolsillo interno, de forma que quedara lo más cerca posible de su corazón.

_**Continuará…**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Raro otra vez? Si, creo que si n.nU

**¿Actualizado muy tarde? Sii… creo que si también.**

**Assh…. Estoy sufriendo una falta de inspiración horrorosa:( Creo que es el síntoma navideño… o algo, en fin.**

**Lamento si es poco (otra vez), pero entiéndanme… **

**Ash… seguro son más excusas. En fin, mejor no digo nada.**

**Bueno, ya estoy fuera, de vacaciones (SIIIIIIII!!), lista para disfrutar de esta navidad al igual que ustedes ¿no? Bueno, espero que anden muy bien :) No como yo, que estoy hecha un completo lío, y eso que no estoy en clases.**

**En fin, agradezco a: maraclarita, Ray Lae Alfori, Blackberry**, **Fabiana, lucita potter, lalwens, cid5, potters-light, Sami-Maraurder-Girl, majiss, Angelli-Vampire, Clocky-Evans, koumal lupin, nikky veela, Luchi, Hermione-Granger-de-Potter.**

Les quiero agradecer, no solo por criticar el fic, sino por darme ánimos, más con la tristeza que sentí cuando ganó el presidente que todavía tenemos ahora. En fin… ya pasaron las semanas, y entendí que no puedo cambiar nada, que la realidad es la que hay ahora y que si esto es así, es porque Dios lo quiso así. Hay que seguir luchando, sea como sea, y vencer los obstáculos que se nos pone.

**Bueno, antes de que me ponga más poética de lo normal, les pondré otra pregunta de capítulo.**

**A ver…**

_**¿Qué piensan que le pasó a Lily hace unos años? ¿Qué secreto encierra ese dibujo?**_

**Por lo demás, espero al menos dejarles un regalito de navidad antes de irme este fin de semana de viaje :) Porque después de todo, ustedes se lo merecen!**

**Con una última disculpa, me despido hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Besos!!**

**Mari**


End file.
